Trouble In Paradise
by NorthwesternSig
Summary: Things arent going as planed for Elliot. But will he make the decision of choosing Kathy or Olivia? REPOSTED IF YOU HAVE ALREADY READ THIS, PLEASE POST A NEW REVIEW. Thanks
1. Chapter 1

Elliot was tired. He has spent the whole day chasing a perp and then spent 4 hours in the interrogation room trying to get him to crack. Finally Olivia got some time alone with him and he cracked with Elliot right there on the other side of the two way mirror. He pulled into his drive way and checked the clock that read 10:13. He was later than he'd like to be. All he wanted to do was shower and get some sleep. He turned off his car and climbed out and shut the door. He slowly climbed the stairs to his front door. He fumbled with the keys a bit, because the porch light wasn't kept on. He shook his head in irritation. He finally got the door unlocked and walked into the dark house. He reached into his back pocket and placed his keys on his desk. He looked up the stairs and saw a slight glow coming from his bedroom. He sighed and walked up the stairs and turned to the left a little until he reached his door. He opened it.

"Hi Elliot."

"Hey." Elliot says slowly stripping off his shirt and undoing his pants. "So I suppose you want sex?"

"Uh huh." She said with a smile on her face.

Elliot finished undressing and quickly got onto the bed. He slid up her shirt and pulled her pants down just enough for him to slide his cock into her wet folds. He pushed his cock deep in to her wet pussy. Frustrated that she just kept her legs down, he took her leg and brought it above his shoulder so he could pound into her harder and faster. He rolled his eyes as he grunted with every thrust he gave to her. He wanted this over with so he reached down with his thumb and gently massaged her cunt with his finger in small circles. This drove her crazy, Elliot felt the walls of her vagina close in around his cock.

"OH…Elliot!!"

He knew she got hers. So he rolled off of her and walked slowly into the bathroom. He looked into the mirror and walked over to the toilet. He wrapped his long fingers around his cock. He started to stroke it slowly at first then worked his cock faster. He started going so fast a little of his pre cum started to come out from his tip. He rolled his head back and took a deep breath in and let it out and he spilled all of his seed into the toilet. He smiled to himself. He cleaned himself up and walked out of the bathroom. He reached into his dresser and got a pair of his boxers out and put them on. He laid down on the bed and closed his eyes.

RING RING..RING RING….Elliot's eyes popped open. He quickly jumped out of bed and got his pants off the floor. He sat on the edge of the bed and opened his phone.

"Hello?" Elliot said with his eyes still closed.

"Hey El!" He heard a chipper voice on the other end.

"Liv…do you have any idea what the hell time it is?" Elliot said with a look of anger on his face. All he wanted to do was sleep.

"Yes I know. But we got called in on a rape the vic is already at the hospital. So are you dressed?" Olivia said on the other end of the phone.

"No but I can be in about 5 minutes."

"Okay good. I'm waiting outside for you." Olivia said.

Elliot stood up and looked out the window and saw Olivia's car parked outside of his house. He smiled. "Okay see you in a few minutes Liv." Elliot hung the phone up and quickly started to dress in the clothes he came in wearing."

"Where are you going?" Kathy spat.

"Work. Rape vic." Elliot said pulling his tight jeans on.

"When will you be home?" Kathy said sitting up looking at her husband getting dressed.

"Do I ever know?" Elliot spat back. "Damn-it Kath, I screw you and you are still not fucking happy!" Elliot yelled.

"Don't you pull that shit on me Elliot. Don't act like you didn't enjoy it."

Elliot ignored his wife's comments and walked down stairs to get his wallet and keys. He turned around and was face to face with Kathy. It startled him.

"Will you be home for the morning? Dickie wanted to talk to you." Kathy said giving Elliot a jacket and his blue beanie.

"I told you I DON'T KNOW!" Elliot said getting really annoyed. He walked over to the door tripping on something. "JESUS CHRIST!" Elliot yelled.

Kathy reached up to slap her husband but he caught her arm in his hand. "Don't fucking touch me." Elliot said as he opened the door and slammed it shut.

Elliot was fuming. He was really upset. But as soon as he reached Olivia's car he opened it and slid in. He looked over at Elliot with wide eyes.

"ELLIOT WAIT!" Kathy screamed trying to get her husbands attention.

"Liv…drive." Elliot said calmly.

"Everything okay? I heard the two of you." Olivia said as she sped away.

"Just the typical everyday thing hon." Elliot said sinking down into his seat.

OLIVIA'S POV:

Hon? Since when did Elliot Stabler start calling me hon? Okay, that is really weird.

They pulled up to the hospital and they both jumped out of the car when they noticed that the hospital was crawling with cops inside and out.

"What is all of this?" I ask looking over at Elliot.

"I don't know. Think it has to do with the vic?" Elliot asks me placing his hand on the small of my back and guiding me into the hospital.

We both notice Munch and Captain Cragen standing near the front desk. "What's up guys?" I ask.

"The father of the vic beat the shit out of the perp." Cragen stated.

"Great this doesn't help us any." Elliot said. "Where's our vic?"

"In room 105. You can go see her. We are just standing here making sure no one goes and does anything else to our perp." Cragen said again handing us some coffee.

We both nod and thank him.

"Want me to talk to the vic?" I ask.

"Yeah it's probably a good idea. I'll stand in the door way and take notes." Elliot said reaching out for my coffee and I hand it to him.

I walked into the little room that our vic was in. I hated talking to the little kids about this kind of thing. It really bothered me. I see a little brown haired blue eyed little girl that was curled up under the blankets. She looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Hi. I'm Olivia." I say sitting on the end of the bed.

"Are you a police officer?" The little girl asked.

"Yes I am. Im here to talk to you about what happened tonight. Can you tell me what happened?" I asked placing my hand on her foot.

"Well my mom told me to go get the mail and when I turned around to head back up to our house a man grabbed me from behind and drug me into a van. He um..well..did it to me. And then he hit me hard against the head with something. And threw me outside I guess because I woke up on the sidewalk with my parents and some medical guys looking over me."

"Okay. Hon you did great. Thank you." I said standing up. "Tomorrow morning you're parents will come by our station and we will take a formal statement. And get the guy that hurt you okay?"

The girl nodded and I walked out of the room. I found Elliot sitting in the chair next to the door.

"Ready?" I said touching Elliot's shoulder.

"Yeah. You know she's only 10."

I shake my head and head back to the captain and Munch.

ELLIOT'S POV:

"Munch make sure the parents bring her in tomorrow." I say handing the older man my notes.

"No problem Elliot. Are you okay?" Munch said taking my notes from my hand.

I shake my head no. "I need some sleep."

"Then have Liv take you home." Don said looking at me with concerned eyes.

"I'll just have her drop me off at the house, I can sleep in the cribs." I say looking at Olivia for some approval.

"Or you can just stay on my couch." Olivia says drinking her coffee.

"Okay." I say following my partner and best friend out the door.

OLVIA'S PLACE:

The light from the moon was annoying me. I couldn't sleep. I sighed when I remembered I had fought with Kathy. I hear Olivia in the bedroom. She must have been moving around in bed, because I saw a pillow fall off the spot where she had been laying. I sat up and decided to sleep with her. Something we have never done before. Which usually was crossing the line. But I didn't care.

I slowly crawled into bed. Trying not to wake Olivia.

"You okay?" Her soft voice said looking up into my eyes.

"I cant sleep." I say getting fully under the covers.

"What's wrong El?"

I sigh. I shake my head and I slide down further into Olivia's bed. I can smell her sweet sent. I burry my face into her neck and wrap my arms around her small frame.

"Elliot what's the matter?" Olivia said wrapping her arms around me.

"When I got home tonight, Kathy wanted to have sex." I stated swallowing hard, knowing I have never spoke to Olivia about things like this before. But she stayed quite waiting for me to finish. "Sex with her is the same. She got off, and I did too." I say closing my eyes and my breathing slowed. "In the bathroom after we were through."

"I'm sorry Elliot. You know I'm always here for you right?"

"Yeah I know. Hey Olivia?"

"Yeah?"

"Sweet dreams, and I love you."

I could tell she was shocked. "I love you too honey." She said.

We both drifted off into a deep sleep, holding each other all night.


	2. Chapter 2

TWO MONTHS LATER

Olivia stood in the mirror up in the cribs finishing her make-up. She looked hot and knew it. She wore a tight black mini skirt with a white top that plunged so low you could just see the outlines of her breasts. She had on black and white pumps and a matching purse. She quickly fixed her hair and sighed when she saw a few of the uniforms looking in her direction.

"See something you like, boys?" Olivia said, turning her head a little and smiling towards the officers.

They quickly turned their attention to their lockers as Olivia put her things back into her locker. She walked down the long stairs and found Munch, Fin, Capt, and Elliot just staring at her almost drooling. Olivia rolled her eyes and reached the bottom of the steps.

"What?" She asks raising her hands just a little to reveal some of her nipple.

Elliot almost chocked on his coffee. "Uhh Liv…you're umm…" Elliot points to her revealing shirt.

Olivia looks down and realized what Elliot was trying to say. She looked up at him with a devilish smile. She slowly walks up to Elliot and practically presses herself up against him. She can fell his member harden almost instantly.

"Maybe if you figure out where I'm going, you will come along too and who knows….maybe something will happen." Olivia said stepping back and taking Elliot's coffee cup and placing her full pink lips to the cup and takes a long drink from it.

Elliot gasped he thought he was going to cum right there. He loved this side of Olivia. He loved the way she looked in her outfit that hugged her body. And the way her hair looked, it reminded him of the time they were undercover and she was playing a hooker. He loved the way her hair just barley toughed her shoulders. "Is that a dare, Miss Benson?" Elliot finally spoke.

Olivia stepped close to him again. And bit her lip. "Only if you want it to be." Olivia purred.

Elliot just looked at Olivia shocked. As did everyone else. Elliot felt his hard cock twitch. He wanted to pull her into the incident room and have his way with her, but knew that was probably not a good idea with everyone still around. Olivia had went over to her locker by this point to place her gun in her purse. She always took it with her every where she went.

While Olivia wasn't looking, checking her hair and make-up one last time in the mirror of her locker. A beautiful woman came in. She looked around the bull pen and found her friend, Olivia.

"Hey girl!" Her friend Jennifer said walking up to Olivia and giving her a quick hug. "Damn you are rockin' that outfit!"

"Thanks!" Olivia said smiling while looking over at Elliot. "Is Mel here yet?"

"Not yet. She should be here any minute." Jennifer said. "Introduce me to Elliot!" She whispered.

Olivia rolled her eyes and shut her locker. She motioned her head over towards Elliot as the woman approached him. Jennifer was wearing a halter top dress that was red with white flowers on it. With some rockin' white pumps. Thad made her at least 3 inches taller than what she was. Wearing them she was about as all as Olivia.

"El?" Olivia said while giving Elliot a wink then looking into his steel blue eyes.

"Yeah hun?" Elliot said surprising himself as he said that.

"This is my good friend Jennifer." Olivia said.

"Hi. It's so nice to meet you." Jennifer said extending her hand to Elliot, which he took.

"Nice to meet you too. Where are you girls going tonight?" Elliot asked.

"This new place over on Amsterdam." Jennifer said not realizing that Munch was looking at her the whole time.

"Too bad I have to go home. Or I'd join the two of you." Elliot said with his cocky smile.

"Three of us!" A new voice appeared into the room. "Sorry Im late. There was this asshole that was going so slow!"

"Hey!" Both Jennifer and Olivia said at the same time, both women hugged Melissa as she walked over to her friends and Elliot.

"Hi, Elliot. She looks hot, huh?" Melissa said smiling pointing to Olivia.

"Yeah she does." Elliot said gazing into his partner's eyes.

Olivia blushed and playfully smacked Melissa's arm. Melissa also looked pretty good. She wore tight leather pants with a black top that showed her tanned skin in the back. She too wore pumps but hers were red.

Fin walked into the room holding some water for the coffee pot and damn near walked into Elliot's desk. "Shit!" He cursed.

"What's up Fin?" Capt asked.

"A damn fine woman just appeared into my vision." He said winking at Melissa.

Melissa blushed as she walked up to Fin wrapping her arm around his neck. Fin gladly accepted it with a huge smile on his face.

"Hey baby. How's it going?" Fin asked

"Come party with us?" Melissa said into Fin's ear.

"Ohh baby you don't have to ask me twice." Fin said happily.

"Okay, can we all go now?" Olivia asked.

"Yep." Everyone replied.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

"Hey Liv?" Elliot said just before Olivia hit the night's chilly air.

"Yeah El? What's up?" Olivia asked turning around into Elliot's chest.

"Be careful." Elliot said looking deeply into his partner's brown eyes.

"I will. Promise." Olivia said before flashing her smile and catching up with her friends.

ELLIOT'S POV 6:00 STABLER RESIDENCE

"You've been quite since you got home. Everything okay?" Kathy asked me.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just tired I guess. It's been a long day. You know?" I said sinking back further into the couch.

"I guess. Was dinner okay?"

_Shit. What the fuck did I just eat. I haven't been able to get my mind off of Olivia since she left the station house. Her in that mini skirt and that shirt. Oh fuck. _"Yeah it was great Kath thanks for making it." _Jackass. I felt my cock twitch at the thought of Olivia. _

"You are welcome." Kathy said turning her attention back to the magazine she was looking at but not really reading.

"I'm going to go shower. I think I just need to unwind a little bit." I say standing up and stretching my arms.

"Want some company?" Kathy said with a smile on her face.

_Fuck no, woman. I want Olivia in there with me. _"Na. I just wanna relax and try not to think about today. Get it out of my system."

"Okay!" Kathy said not even hurt.

I should have known right there something was up but I did. _I wonder why she didn't sound upset. _I walk up the stairs and found Dickie's bedroom door closed. Which is odd. He hardly never does that. I knock on the door and didn't hear him so I opened it. I felt my heart drop and I sort of smiled at the same time.

I cleared my throat loudly and closed the door as I stepped inside his bedroom.

"SHIT, DAD!" Dickie yelled at me.

"Hey bud it's okay." I say smiling.

"Dad this is something that's meant to be private." Dickie said covering up his crotch.

I hold back my laughter. "I know son. It's okay. I'm not angry with you." _I can't believe I just saw my son jacking off. _

"You aren't mad?" Dickie said looking up at me with his blue eyes.

"Why would I be? Damn son….I do the same thing." I confessed.

"But Dad, you're married. That's what Mom is for."

_He's right. He just doesn't under stand the whole needing to be pleased thing I guess. _"I know. But sometimes I just get the urge." I smile.

"Yeah. Dad?"

"Yes son?" I ask before opening the door.

"Are you and Mom getting a divorce?"

_Where the fuck did this come from? _"No kiddo. We are fine." I say with a wink. "Next time kid, lock the door."

Dickie smiles at me and I close the door behind me. _Why would he ask me that? _I walk into my bedroom, close the door and then open the bathroom door and close it. _Yeah, Kathy and I have our problems but I don't think it's worth divorcing over. _I turn the water on to heat up. I undress and watch my cell phone fall to the floor and I take my pants off. I smile and pick it up.

_Liv,_

_Having fun without me?_

_El_

I place a towel up on the shower curtain and I hear my phone beep. I smile.

_El,_

_Wish you were here! _

_Love, _

_Liv_

I jump into the shower trying to wash off the events of the day. Sometimes being at SVU is the worst job in the world. I slowly let my mind think back to how Olivia was dressed in her outfit. And the next thing I knew I had my hand down on my cock slowly sliding it up and down my hard shaft.

I was just picturing Olivia in the interrogation room doing a strip show for me. Slowly taking her clothes off. I started to slide my hand up and down harder and then faster. I had my hand up against the wall that the shower head in on. I started moaning. I felt some pre cum from the tip of my cock. I couldn't take it anymore, I needed to have some release.

So I pictured Olivia giving me a blow job, raking her teeth across my cock. Massaging my balls with her hand, her tongue running down my shaft and reaching my balls. Suddenly taking her mouth around them and sucking hard. That was all I needed, I threw my head back and started to squirt my seed all over the shower. I moaned out Olivia's name. I breathed heavily until I finally got enough strength back to get out of the shower.

I dried off and put some pj's on. I went down stairs and heard Kathy on the phone. And it didn't sound good.

"_Yeah, I know. If he finds out he'll be really upset." _Kathy said into the phone. _"No I don't think he knows. Yeah he thinks I'm working tomorrow. He promised me that he'd be here to watch the kids by 7:00PM. Ohhh baby thanks! I have something for you too. Okay….see you then. I love you too."_

_Kathy was right. I am pissed off. That bitch! I quietly walked up behind her. And placed my hands on her head and let out a sob._

"_You heard didn't you?" Kathy said._

"_Yeah." Was the only thing I could say._

"_Elliot I am so sorry, it's just….." I cut her off._

"_DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE!" I cried some more. Kathy has never seen me cry. I backed away from her and just looked at the woman I had been married to for over 20 years. I was shocked._

"_What do we do?" She asked._

"_We file for a divorce first thing tomorrow morning. Meet me at the court house at 9:00." I say walking over to where I leave my keys and wallet. _

"_And just where do you think you are going?" Kathy said with her hands on her hips._

"_As far away from you as I can." I said slamming the door and walking to my car._

_I started the motor and drove away. I got into my sweat pants pocket and pressed number 2 on my speed dial._

"_Benson?" I hear Olivia say into her phone. It was loud where she was._

"_Liv?" I say with tears running down my face._

"_Elliot what's wrong?" Olivia said worried. "Are you okay?"_

"_I need a friend right now." I told her, my voice sounding so choked that I know I made her worry even more. _

"_Elliot go to my apartment. I'll be there soon!" Olivia said hanging up the phone. And before she did I heard her say something to her friends and Fin. "Guys I gotta go. Elliot needs me."_


	3. Chapter 3

**OLIVIA'S POV:**

_I wonder what the hell is wrong with him? Was he crying? I had only seen Elliot get teary eyed once and that was with Gitano. I wonder what the heck is up? He sounded so depressed and so hurt. Probably has to do with Kathy. That woman is going to be the death of him one of these days. I cant believe she has a wonderful man like him and she acts like a bitch. I'd die to spend one night with Elliot. To have him kiss me and hold me. And just let him know that Im here and that I love him. Maybe tonight is that night? I quickly walk faster as I see my apartment building. I see his car parked right behind my car. I quickly look in his car and he isn't there. Which means he must have used his key to get in. I get my door key out of my purse and unlock the door. I stop to take my heals off so I can run up the stairs since my elevator isn't working. Stupid maintence guy, I have to call about that tomorrow. I finally reach my floor and notice it's cracked open just a little._

I open the door to find it empty. I look out my sliding glass window and found Elliot looking out into the city. He had a cigarette and a beer. He must have found my stash. I only smoke when I get really stressed. And I guess he does too. I walk to the slider that was left open.

"Hi Liv." Elliot's voice sounded cracked. Like he was on the verge of tears again.

"Hey there bud. Is everything okay?" I ask placing my right hand on his back and softly scratching my nails across his back and my other hand wrapping it around his stomach.

Elliot stood there and sobbed. He dropped his beer bottle and it hit the sidewalk below. He was shaking and very tense. "It's Kathy." He finally stumbled out after a few minutes.

"What happened?" I said sighing and shaking my head. "Did she kick you out again?"

"No I left. We are divorcing. Filing the papers tomorrow." Elliot turned around and looked into my eyes. His pleading to be loved and wanted.

"El why don't we go sit on the couch and you can tell me what happened." I suggest.

Elliot agrees and I take his hand and I start to walk into the living room, but once his hand breaks away from mine. I quickly turn around and his arms are wrapped around my body. His face is buried in my neck crying. I soon realize his legs are giving out on him and I'm just barley holding him up.

"She has been cheating on me." Elliot says.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath in. I also start to shed a tear. "Honey Im so sorry." I say rubbing his back. "Lets go sit down okay?" _I hate Kathy for doing this to him. I can't believe that she had the fucking nerve to cheat on a man that is so loving and kind. Wait until I get a hold of her stupid ass._

Elliot sat on the couch and proceeded to tell me everything that happened. I felt bad for him. I felt bad that his marriage of 21 years is going down the drain.

**TWENTY MINUTES LATER**

"Hey Liv?" Elliot asks me

"Yeah hon?" I ask rubbing his back while he laid on my couch.

"Can I go to bed?" Elliot asks me tiredly.

I non my head and pop off of the couch and reaching out for him. He takes my and we walk hand in hand towards the bedroom. I leave Elliot in the bedroom to undress and I walk into the kitchen_. I cant believe Elliot Stabler is undressing in my bedroom. That's not something you see everyday. _I grab a bottle of water from the fridge and get some Tylenol for his head. _I know he must have a splitting headache with all that crying he's done. _I think back to the last time I saw Elliot cry. "Huh." I say out loud while just leaning up against the cabinets in the kitchen.

**FLASHBACK HOSPITAL 9:45PM**

_I can see through the window door, looking in at my partner and best friend and his ex-wife. Holding his new baby. I shake my head and turn around to lean up against the wall facing their bedroom. Elliot gives the baby back to Kathy and starts heading for the door. I suddenly straighten myself up as soon as he opens the door. _

_I smile. "How's the baby?"_

_Elliot looks worried and distressed. "He's fine. Kath is fine." Elliot says giving me a small smile and walking past me. _

_I turn around to follow him and I land right into his arms wrapping around my body. I still have blood from Kathy and the baby on me. I shed a few tears because this is the most contact we've had in months. _

"_Thank you." Elliot says giving me a tight squeeze. _

_I non my head. "You are welcome El." I say squeezing back._

_We both pull away and start walking towards the elevator. _

"_Well just what we need." I say with a slight grin on my face._

"_What?" Elliot asks me confused._

"_Another Elliot Stabler running around." I say smiling from ear to ear. _

_Elliot laughs as we step in to the elevator. The door closes and Elliot breaks down in tears. _

**END FLASHBACK**

I snap back to reality and make my way to the bedroom again, the door was half way shut and without thinking I open it to find Elliot standing there in his boxers just stepping out of his pants.

"Sorry!" I say turning around.

"Liv, we have seen each other wearing shit like this before." Elliot says climbing into bed.

"Yeah I know." I say handing him the supplies from the kitchen.

"How did you know I needed something for my head?"

"Because I always do when I've been crying." I say walking over to my closet.

With out even thinking I start taking off my shirt leaving a white lacy bra on and getting out of my skirt leaving matching panties. I turn over to face Elliot. His eyes are huge I could see his cock under the sheet rising to the occasion. I give him a shy smile.

"See something you like Detective?" I ask turning to him fully; folding my arms across my chest.

"I uhh…Oh Liv." Elliot says stumbling through his words.

I slowly walk towards him. "Do you want me to make you feel good?"

Elliot just nods his head yes. I smile and straddle him, not letting any part of my body touch him. I slowly kiss his lips, running my tongue along his begging for entrance. He opens his mouth and we start to explore each other thoroughly. I feel him smile though our kiss, and I slowly ease myself on top of him. Feeling his hard cock against my throbbing pussy. His hands start to explore my body, paying attention to my ass and pushing me further into him. I run break our kiss by sitting up and looking in to his eyes. They are full of love and desire. I can tell he wants it. But I wont give it to him just yet. I smile.

"Tell you what El." I say slowly getting off of him.

"Mmm?" Is all he is able to say.

"I will do this one favor for you. But the day that you divorce Kathy is the day we can make love." I say smiling.

"Okay, but what is the one favor?" Elliot asks giving me his famous Stabler smile.

"I've give you the best damn blow job you have ever had." I say straddling him again but this time my ass is facing him and he has a damn good view of my sex and thong.

I wrap my hand at the base of his cock. I slowly make my tongue circle around his tip. I feel him pulsating, if its possible I feel his cock getting bigger. I slowly run my tongue up and down his shaft, not letting my lips touch him. I quickly and almost painfully take him into my mouth and clam my lips around his sex.

"JESUS CHRIST!" Elliot yells pulling down on my hips tight causing my pussy to end up right in his face. He slowly starts to lick at me. Rubbing his finger on my swollen clit. Making small circles, and pushing two of his fingers in me at the same time. I moan as he does this, causing me to shake a little at the feel of him. Never having my body react like this before.

I slowly rake my teeth up to his tip, causing Elliot to push his fingers harder into me. I take him all the way back into my throat and repeating this several times going as fast as I can down to the base of his cock and then raking my teeth up to his tip. I lick up some of the pre-cum that's starting to ooze out.

I start to rock my hips against his fingers, forcing his fingers further and further into my now dripping wet pussy. I moan loudly.

"C'mon Liv, give it to me!" Elliot says thrusting his cock deeper and deeper into my throat. "I'm so close!"

"El, fuck me harder!" I scream. "EL!!" "Sonofabitch!" I spat as he forces a third finger into my pussy. I can feel my bundle of nerves at the bottom of my stomach. As soon as I cum on to Elliot's face I feel his tongue start to clean up the mess I've made.

I lick back down his shaft until I reach his balls. I smile knowing exactly what I'm going to do.

"Ohhh fuck…Liv..please!" Elliot screams as I nibble my way down to his cock.

I take both of his balls into my mouth sucking on them as hard as I can, giving him a case of the red balls. I know this will cause him to cum, just before I'm through with that part of him I pop them out of my mouth with a small "pop!" that almost sends Elliot over the edge.

"C'mon you little bitch." Elliot said now thrusting his cock so far into my mouth I can feel it half way down my throat. I loved it when he talked dirty to me. Made me want to fuck him harder. I give it one last good suck with my fast pace up and down motion.

"I'm gonna cum!" Elliot yells grabbing a hold of my hips very tight.

While I raked my teeth back up his cock, I quickly went back down to his base. And suddenly Elliot started to shake, I started to taste him. I drank up every last bit of him up.

I slowly got off of him and turned around to face my partner. "How do you feel now?"

Elliot looked into my eyes and sighed. "Olivia?"

"Yes?" I ask wondering what he was going to say. This is the first time I couldn't read him. I was scared for once.

"I love you." Elliot said reaching up and touching my cheek. "You don't have to say it back, but one day Liv. Im going to make you mine."

I smiled at him. I laid down next to him and cuddled.

**8:04AM BENSON RESIDENCE ELLIOT'S POV**

I lay there thinking of the events of the night before. I sigh when I realize Olivia isn't in bed with my anymore. She must have gotten up and headed down to the house early. I sit up out of bed and realized it was the first time I have slept in a bed in more than 5 months. I slowly make my way to the bathroom to shower. Once I'm out I start going to the kitchen to see if there's coffee. I grab a cup, and pour myself some coffee. I smile knowing she had made it just for me. God I love that woman. I turn around to see a note where my keys, wallet and cell phone laid on her kitchen table.

_El,_

_You were asleep and I didn't want to wake you. You seemed to be in a nice sleep. Don't worry about coming into work today, I'll cover your six with the Cap'n. I'll tell him you had a family emergency. So there's coffee, which Im sure your drinking now. And I've left a bagel in the paper back next to this note for you. Yes it has butter and not cream cheese. __J Just how you like it. I hope you have a okay day, come back when you are finished filing. Talk to you soon._

_Love,_

_Liv_

_P.S. There is a suit in my closet for you. Remember you left it here about two months ago?_

I smile realizing just how much I really love this woman. This woman that's been there for me more than Kathy has ever been. Someone that I can talk to about the end of the day about my job, someone that gets it. I hurried up and got ready for the day and headed down to the court house to meet Kathy.

**TWO HOURS LATER**

**The elevator doors open and I step back in to my world. My world that's filled with perps and vics, chasing down the bag guys or helping someone cope with a rape. I walk towards the bullpen and find the one thing that made me even come here today. She's there wearing her tight jeans that drive me wild. Wearing that button up shirt with her blue tank under it. She smiles and continues her paper work. She looks over towards Munch and then over towards the door to see me looking at her with lust in my eyes. She smiles and throws me a wink. I wink back as I walk towards her.**

"**I'm surprised you are even here today." Olivia says standing up at me.**

"**I didn't want to sit around your place all day. I need to be here…." I say pausing and looking into her deep brown eyes. "To see you." I finish taking my suit jacket off. Reveling a white shirt that's pinstriped in blue. **

**Olivia walked over to the coffee and took a cup and was sure to fill it up just right for me. She walked back over and handed me the cup and smiled. "Coffee. You look like you need it." She says turning around to sit back in her chair.**

**I quickly place the cup down and take Olivia in my arms, wrapping them around her body. I sigh heavily. Resting her body against mine. My heart beats faster and faster. **

"**El?" Olivia asks.**

"**Shhh." I say just wanting to relish in the moment. **

"**What the hell is going on?" Cragen asks coming out of his office. Munch and Fin gets up and stands with the Captain.**

"**I have no idea." Fin says. "Is he okay?"**

"**I think he was filing today." Captain says.**

"**For what?" Munch asks drinking his own coffee.**

"**Divorce." Fin says.**

**Everyone stood in amazement at how both of us just stood there completely wrapped up in our own little world. Don went back into his office and came back out with a piece of paper in his hand. He walked up towards us.**

"**Excuse me Elliot, Olivia." Don says loud enough to get our attention.**

"**What's up Cap'n?" I say letting go of Olivia who was still shocked I did that in front of people.**

"**There's been a rape at Hudson University." Don handed Olivia a piece of paper.**

"**What is this Cap?" Olivia asks.**

"**Elliot…I need you to remain calm." Don says putting his hand on my shoulder.**

"**What is it?" I ask trying not to look to worried.**

"**Our Vic was raped and then the guy that did her, tried to do Maureen."**


	4. Chapter 4

**ELLIOT'S POV 10:40PM HUDSON UNIVERSITY DORM ROOMS-**

"Detectives Benson, and Stabler." Olivia says flashing her badge. And quickly looking around the dorm room that we had been told to go to.

"Liv?" I ask with a shaky voice. Looking at her with pleading eyes. I needed to see Maureen. Badly.

"Wasn't there another girl that was attacked?" Olivia asked a uniform.

"Yes ma'am. But she wont talk to anyone but a…" the guy starts to look though all of his little notes. "…A Benson and Stabler."

"That's us. Where is she?" I ask with tears welling up in my eyes.

"Her room I guess. She said she had to shower." The man said.

"Great. I hope she isn't!" Olivia said walking towards the young woman's room.

We got to Maureen's room and I went to open the door but it was locked. Damn-it. Why the fuck would she lock her damn door? I kick my leg up in the air and it hit's the door just perfectly and knocks it down. "BABY!" I scream for Maureen. "Are you in here??"

Maureen came in to her dorm room carrying a gym bag. "Daddy?"

"Oh God, Maureen!" I say wrapping my arms around her. I lost all control, Maureen started to cry.

"Daddy?" Maureen said. "Here are the clothes that I was wearing."

"Baby…" I cried more.

"Sweetie, were you raped?" Olivia asked.

Maureen looked up at Olivia and then me. My heart sunk.

"No Daddy." Maureen said with tears rolling down her face.

"Oh thank God." I say.

"Why don't be go back to the station house, and I'll take your statement down." Olivia offers.

**BACK AT THE 1-6 11:37 OLIVIA'S POV:**

I walk into the captain's office quickly with a cup of tea and a cup of coffee. Elliot and everyone else looked into the incident room, as Maureen paced back and fouth.

"El?" I ask.

He turned around and saw me standing there with Kathy. Elliot nodded his head, and Kathy walked in and stood between The Captain and Elliot. She wrapped her arm around Elliot's back, but he has pulled away and stood next to Fin.

I walked in to the room with Maureen. And handed her the cup of tea. "Are you doing okay?"

"I suppose. I just….I'm so lucky. And that girl…" Maureen said on the verge of tears.

I reached over and touched her hand. "I know. Why don't you tell me what happened."

"Okay." Maureen said. "I was walking into the dorm house and I heard someone screaming. I figured it was nothing, until I heard the man yell at her. Calling her a bitch, and telling that he was going to…" Maureen looked up into the two way mirror and then back to me. "…ejaculate into her. I got scared but I also wanted to see him. I thought maybe if I took a video of it with my phone then you guys could charge him."

"Did you get it?"

"Yes. But that's when he saw me. He picked up the girl by her shoulders and then slammed her head down onto the floor. Then he started to chase after me. I started to run. I thought if I could get back to my room then I'd be safe. But he grabbed me by the hair and pulled me into him. I felt his penis against me. I started to cry, because I knew what he'd do. He pushed me down onto the floor and got on top of me. Pushed up my skirt…" Maureen said with tears streaming down her face. "…he tried to push into me, but my panties were in the way and so he made me stroke him. I kept telling him no, but he held a gun to my head. But then I realized that I could hurt him bad, so he came all over me and then I was freaked out. So I grabbed his stuff and pulled really hard."

"God, I'm so sorry you had to go through that. Is that when he ran off?" I ask.

"Yes. He hobbles along. Then I called 911 and checked on the other girl. She wants moving, but I didn't want to go near her to contaminate the evidence."

"You did really good Maureen. Do you have your cell phone that you video taped the rape with?"

Maureen got into her purse and handed me her phone. We talked for a few more minutes to get everything straight.

**CAPTAINS'S OFFICE ELLIOT'S POV:**

"I cant believe this has happened." I said looking at the Cap'n.

"Is she going to be okay?" Kathy asked.

"Probably. It will take her sometime to get him out of her head, but I'd be more than willing to help her though it." Hunang said.

"Elliot, do you need some time off?" Captain stated.

"No. I'll be okay." I say as Olivia walked into the room with Maureen who went right to her mother and hugged her. I just stood there watching my daughter and the woman Im divorcing.

We all walked out into the bullpen. And I noticed that Kathy was looking at Olivia with her _I'm gonna kill you look_. I sighed and stood with Olivia. With made Kathy seethe even more.

"You are sleeping with her aren't you?" Kathy asked me.

Olivia's head popped up. "Are you fucking kidding me?" Olivia yelled.

"Calm down babe." I said to Olivia.

"Babe?" Kathy yelled. "How the fuck can you stand here in front of me and say that?"

I looked at Olivia and I knew I needed to just back off.

"You know what you bitch?" Olivia yelled.

"What?" Kathy asked back folding her arms.

"You are a self-righteous, uptight, that has a stick so far up your ass you cant tell where you begin and it ends you little bitch!" Olivia yelled out into Kathy's face.

Kathy was shocked. "At least I haven't been fucking my partner for 10 years!"

Olivia's eyes were huge. "You need to get one thing right here, Elliot and I never had sex. BUT WHEN WE DO, I BET HE'D COME IN ME..SOMETHING HE HASN'T DONE TO YOU IN MONTHS!"

All us were shocked. Kathy looked at me. "Is this true Elliot?"

I just looked at her. My face telling her it was the truth, but she understood it.

"You fucking bastard!" Kathy yelled as she raised her fist to my face, I wasn't even paying attention. I had been looking at Maureen with huge eyes. Next thing I knew my face stung. That bitch!

Olivia had Kathy against the desk. "Don't you ever hit a officer again, or him!"

Kathy wiggled her way out of Olivia's grip and went to slap her, but Olivia was to fast and bitch slapped Kathy so fast and hard that it knocked Kathy flat on her ass. Kathy jumped up and got Olivia right in the jaw of her mouth, but Olivia pulled at Kathy's hair and slammed her face down on a desk.

"BITCH!" Kathy yelled.

"Don't ever touch me again." Olivia said as I held her back.

"Take her home!" The Captain yelled at me.

" Yes sir." I said quickly getting our things as I drug Olivia out of the bullpen.

Kathy ran out and followed us. "Are you coming home?"

I looked at Kathy and shook my head. "Mo you comin with me or your mother?"

"You Daddy." Maureen said quickly jumping to my side.

"Elliot answer my question." Kathy said through her teeth.

"Yes Im going home with Olivia. Not you." I say getting my girls into the elevator.


	5. Chapter 5

_**TWO WEEKS LATER:**_

"_Stabler, Benson my office now!" The Captain yelled out from his office door._

"_Uh oh, Dad is mad at you two." Fin chuckled. _

"_Shut up!" Elliot stated back to Fin._

_Munch just rolled his eyes at the Detectives antics. _

"_What's up Cap'n" Elliot asked with his arms folded across his chest. _

"_I just uh…stumbled on some evidence of that rape at the collage." Cragen said._

"_What kind of evidence?" Olivia asked standing almost right in front of Elliot._

"_Well the one that involved Maureen Stabler." The Captain said handing us a letter that had come to him in the mail. Olivia took it from the older man's hands. _

_She read it over quickly. "Oh shit." Was the only thing she could manage to say._

"_What?" Elliot asked peering over her shoulder._

"_That little bitch." Olivia said again, this time being a little more pissed than before._

"_WHAT?" Elliot said again with more anger in his tone. He wanted and needed to know what was going on._

"_El, Kathy set up the whole rape. And tried to have your.." Olivia pointed to Elliot. "….daughter raped!"_

_Elliot just stood there shocked. He cant believe his wife would do something so low just to get back at him. Why she'd get back at him, he didn't understand. She was the one that was cheating on him._

_**ELLIOT'S POV:**_

_Okay let me get this right. Someone sent a letter stating that, Kathy had someone rape this girl. And almost raped my daughter. MY baby. Why would she do that? What the fuck is the whole point of it? _I shake my head trying to figure it out. "So, who sent the letter?" I ask.

"I don't know. Just has an address written on it, and then our address." Don said handing the envelope to me.

_I look it over trying to figure out who sent it. Shit. _"It's from Dickie." I said, realizing what the address was…which was his best friends. And the handwriting is exactly like mine, but messy. Dickie writes exactly like me.

"Olivia head over to the Stabler residence, take Fin with you and arrest Kathy." Don said looking at me I was seething. Not at what the captain wanted, but at Kathy.

"Okay, we'll be back soon." Olivia said turning around and facing me. "Take a break El."

I non and follow her out of the little room. And look at her and Fin walking to the elevators. I took a deep breath and went upstairs to the lockers. I worked out in my suit pants and dress shirt for over an hour. I knew they'd be here soon_. Providing that Kathy didn't put up a fight. But I knew she wouldn't do that either. She was probably pissed, which means Olivia is pissed. _I finish working out and head to the showers. Once I was done, I went back to my locker that was right next to Olivia's. I didn't have a shirt on, so I reached into it and got a white wife beater out and put it on.

"FUCKING BITCH!!" I scream. I pounded my fists into the locker, over and over again for several minutes.

**EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO**

_Elliot what the fuck. You need to calm down. I looked at my knuckles to find them all bloody. I sat down on the bench and waited. _Moments later I heard foot steps. And felt a soothing hand on my shoulder. Lips kissing the top of my head. Someone wrapping their arms around my shaken body, a hand made of silk touching me though my boxers. I smile, and look into the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen.

"Hey." I said trying to ignore the burning desire in my boxers. 

"Hi." Olivia said to me as he continued to rub my cock.

"Where is she?" 

"Interrogation room. We are letting her sweat it out a bit." Olivia says when she puts her hands down my boxers and massages the tip of my sex. It starts to throb, I know she can feel it.

"Ohhh…" I moan out. "Liv, baby please don't stop."

Olivia never said a word, but continued to grip my cock so tight, and start to move it up and down my shaft. Her fingers every once in a while lingering on my tip, playing with the small little slit. When she'd move her hand down my shaft, she'd grab a little of my balls with her fingers and quickly and painfully take them up as far as they'd go. 

"Liv…please… go… faster." I breathlessly moan out.

Olivia complies to my need and starts to run her hand up and down my shaft harder and faster. Being sure to squeeze me every so often. I throw my head back moaning. I couldn't take it any longer, I place my hand over hers and start to move our hands up and down faster. I could feel some of my pre cum oozing out. 

"Fuck…damn….Liv….fuck….me" I say not realizing out loud I've actually become. 

Next thing I know, Olivia has dropped to her knees and took my throbbing cock into her mouth and started to lick and suck on me. Taking me all the way back into her throat. My hands go straight to her head, and I push her face further down into my sex. I trusted into her face, moving my hips along with her head.

Olivia came up and looked at me with her brown eyes, her hand massaging my balls. Being sure to pay attention to both and giving them gentle squeezes. "Come for me El."

She wrapped her lips tightly around my cock, and took me all the way back into her throat. She started to suck me so hard, I swear to this day that she drew the cum out of me. She drank every last bit of me up. She leaned up to me and kissed my lips, tasting myself on her.

"Get dressed cowboy. We have to give a little talkin' to someone." Olivia said with a wink.

"Hey Liv?" I said recovering from what just happened.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you. I needed it."

Olivia smiled. "Welcome." She opened the door and was about to walk out of the room.

"And Liv?" I say. "I love you sweetheart."

"I love you." Olivia said with so much sincerity. 

**FMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFM**

**FIN'S POV:**

"Hey Fin." Melissa said as I opened the door.

"Hey baby, what you doin' here?" I ask letting her by me. I close and lock the door. "Sorry bad neighbor hood."

"It's okay. I'm just feeling kind of down tonight. I remembered where you lived, so I thought maybe we could do something." Melissa said with a grin on her face.

"Baby you are lookin' fine tonight." I say stepping closer to her. She wore a white bra with a black lacy see through top. And a pair of fine ass jeans. I put my hands on her hips and pull her closer to me. 

"How long as it been since you have been with a woman?" Melissa asked me.

"Almost 2 years." I say, pressing my now hard cock into her leg. I kissed her collar bone and put my hands up under her shirt and un snapped her bra. 

Mel started to take off her black see through top. "Wait. Baby leave it on." I said. "Leave on your top."

Melissa smiled at me and took only her bra off, exposing her nipples to me. I smiled as I bent my head down and started to suck on her nipples through her shirt. Causing the roughness of the shirt to rub her nipples harder than any other shirt would have. Melissa moaned. So I continue to kiss and suck on her. Her hands go right for my hair, rubbing her fingers through my hair that wasn't in its normal braid. We some how managed to get to the couch. I laid her down on it and looked into her green eyes staring back at mine. She is so beautiful. 

I kiss her; our tongues exploring everything that we have to offer. I run my hand down her body, my fingers linger on her flat belly, until I quickly unbutton her jeans and my hand dives into her pants. As I kiss her I gently rock her, letting her feel my hard cock against her leg. She moans as I touch her. My finger rubbing little circles around her clit.

"Fin…." Melissa says breathlessly. 

"Yeah?" I say breaking away and kissing her neck. I pray Im not going to fast. I need to feel her soft walls around my cock so badly. 

Melissa took my face with her hands and smiled softly. "Do me a favor?"

Got my heart melts when she looks at me. "Anything you want sexy."

"Will you just fuck me. Well take things slower another night, but right now I need to feel your cock in me so bad." Melissa said blushing a little. 

That was all I needed to hear, I sit up to pull her jeans off. Now realizing she wore no panties. I wasn't going to last long, I already felt some pre-cum. I unbuckled my belt and just slid my jeans and boxers low enough for me to enter her dripping wet pussy.

"Baby?" I say just letting my tip dangle at her entrance.

"Mmm?"

"Once I do this, it will be a us now. I don't fuck'em and leave'em. You and I will be together now." I say with a hopeful smile. 

"Good. I was hoping you'd say that."

I smiled. I lowered myself into her dripping wet pussy, I pushed in kind of hard…and she gasped. I slowly and started to rock into her. Trusting my hips into hers. She quickly found a rhythm that matched mine. I wrapped my arms around the back of her head and kissed her neck.

"Oh fuck….baby….please." Melissa moaned out.

"Please what?"

"Fuck me hard…….Fin….oh God….fuck that pussy baby!"

I quickened the pace and trusted into her faster and harder, causing her head to hit the arm rest on my couch. I felt the tingling sensation at the bottom of my stomach and I knew I wouldn't last long. I kissed Melissa's breast. And reached down with my free hand and started to run her clit, which caused her to moan more, arching her back. She wrapped her legs around me causing me to go deeper into her wet pussy. I kept rubbing her, I could feel her walls slowly closing down on my cock.

"Ohhh fuck yeah baby….cum for Daddy." I yell. Feeling her closing down on me like that was sending me into over drive. 

"FUCK, FIN!" Melissa yelled out letting her juices flow. "Cum in me baby, give it to me."

I felt my balls burning, and I gave it a few more thrusts and felt one squirt after another. Melissa looked at me with wide eyes. 

"What's wrong?" I ask panting, trying to catch my breath.

"That was the first time I've felt anyone cum before." Melissa smiled up at me.

We both share a laugh. Once I was able to use my legs again, I got up off of the woman I just made love to.

"Let's go to bed huh?" I suggest pulling her up off the couch.

"Sounds good." Melissa yawns.

**EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO**

**OLIVIA'S POV 7:00PM**

Cragen, Elliot, George and myself stood at the two way mirror looking at Kathy. Pacing back and fourth, looking very nervous. 

"Olivia try to play the understanding type." George suggests. "She'll open up to you."

"Okay." I say looking at Cragen and Elliot. "El?"

"Yeah?" Elliot says nervously. 

"No matter what happens." I say reaching out for his hand which he gives me. "I love you so much."

With that I walk into the room with Kathy.

"Hi Kathy." I said laying a folder down on the desk.

"Olivia." Kathy said coldly.

"So we found this letter. And in the letter it states that you wanted the man, that you've been fucking to rape Maureen. Can you tell me about this?" I said sitting down across from her.

Kathy looked at me. I suddenly felt uneasy. Something was wrong. "I wanted Elliot to feel pain. So I got this guy to do the job. I wanted him to rape Maureen, so Elliot would feel the pain he's caused me over the years."

"I see. Did you pay him?" I ask.

"Yes. But he is also my boyfriend so I paid him in sexual ways too."

"**Damn can you believe this shit?" Elliot says to the two men on each side of him.**

"**She's really messed up." Don says.**

**George just watched her from the window. Watching her every move. "Something is wrong. I don't like this. Pull Liv out."**

"**What?" Elliot said. "She's getting her to talk. Leave her in."**

"**I agree." Cragen says.**

"Kathy, you know that you will go to jail right?" I say.

"Yes." Kathy says fight back tears. "He's loved you. Always will. That's why I wanted to make him feel pain."

I was shocked. "Kathy we haven't done anything. I want you to know that." _OLIVIA YOU FUCKIN LIAR! Gees make sure you wiped all of his cum off your stupid face._

"You are such a liar." Kathy said standing up.

"Kathy sit down." I said. Something is wrong. I start to look her over, I needed to get out of there, but fuck I don't want to turn my back on her.

"Make me bitch." Kathy picked up a chair, and took it to the door.

"What the fuck?" Elliot said, moving towards the door. The handle wouldn't turn.

"SHIT! Get her fuckin out of there!" George yells.

"Kathy, we need to talk about this." I said reaching for my gun. But stupid me left it in my desk.

Next thing I know, Kathy pounces on me. Throwing me back into the wall. I reach up to push her off. But I couldn't. She slammed my head into the concrete wall so hard, I thought I heard my head split into two. I did hear pounding on the glass. Must be Elliot. Kathy takes my hand cuffs and locks them up around my writs. 

"ELLIOT!!" I scream hoping he can hear me.

"Shut up. He cant hear you stupid."

"Yes he can." I say before falling down and hitting my head again on the floor. 

Kathy wraps her hands around my throat choking me. I start to feel sleepy. I hear pounding on the door and glass. I suddenly realize people are trying to get in, so I put up more of a fight. But Kathy picks my head up and slams it down hard on the ground.

**7:15PM**

"**NOOOO!!" Elliot yells. "OLIVIA!! BABY!!"**

"**We need to get her out of there NOW!" Cragen yells as the guys trying to break down the door. "Munch!"**

"**What's up?" Munch asks looking worried when he didn't see Olivia. **

"**The bitch has her, call Fin wake him up. Get him down here now." Cragen orders.**

**Munch went to his desk to call Fin. While George called 911.**

"**Elliot don't." Cragen says as Elliot looked at a chair at his desk.**

"**I need her out Cap'n." Elliot says walking to his chair.**


	6. Chapter 6

Okay so here's a recap that happened in Chapter 5. 

**7:15PM**

"**NOOOO!!" Elliot yells. "OLIVIA!! BABY!!"**

"**We need to get her out of there NOW!" Cragen yells as the guys trying to break down the door. "Munch!"**

"**What's up?" Munch asks looking worried when he didn't see Olivia. **

"**The bitch has her, call Fin wake him up. Get him down here now." Cragen orders.**

**Munch went to his desk to call Fin. While George called 911.**

"**Elliot don't." Cragen says as Elliot looked at a chair at his desk.**

"**I need her out Cap'n." Elliot says walking to his chair.**

**ELLIOT'S POINT OF VIEW**

**Bitch! Picking up the chair was an easy task. **

"**Elliot stop, we can get her out!" Cragen says to me, grabbing my arm.**

**I look up at him with cold eyes. He automatically knew that was a bad thing to do when I'm pissed. "Let me go." I say through my teeth. **

**Don complied to his detectives wishes. I gave the chair a lift and threw it into the window. It quickly shattered. I saw Kathy lift herself off of Olivia. I saw Olivia scoot over to a corner of the room. Holding her neck, breathing heavily. I jumped through the window and moved the chair from the door. I looked at Kathy.**

"**I have to do this." I say pulling out my hand cuffs.**

"**Asshole!" Kathy says spitting on my face.**

**I quickly grabbed Kathy and put her face against the wall, and cuffed her. "FIN!" I yell.**

"**Yeah man?" Fin asks me walking into the room with the EMT's.**

"**Read her the rights and book her." I say shaking my head and turning my attention to the woman that I've loved. "Oh baby!" I say rushing to Olivia's side.**

**She was sitting in a chair with a oxygen mask on her face. She looked up with her big brown eyes, tears running down her face. **

"**Elliot!" Olivia yells as she runs into my arms. "I knew something was wrong." She sobbed.**

"**I know.." I say rubbing her back. "Shhh its okay love." I sigh. Knowing that I have failed to protect the one thing in my life that means so much to me. I let a little tear run down my face. Damn-it. How could I have let her go in there by herself? **

"**You okay Livia?" Munch says walking into the room with a bottle of water for Olivia.**

**Olivia moves her head from my chest and looks at Munch, Fin and the Cap'n. She kept her head on my shoulder. My cheek was pressed up against her head and I continued to stroke her hair and back.**

"**Yeah I think so. I just want to go home." Olivia says. Squeezing me harder. **

"**Can she go home?" I ask looking at the man that was giving her medical attention.**

"**I believe so detective. She just has a bad bump on her head. She should be okay. I see no reason for her to have to spend 6 hours in the ER to hear the same thing. Just keep in eye out on her for a few days." The man said packing up his supplies. **

**I nodded my head and looked down at the frail woman in my arms, and started to let more tears fall.**

"**Liv?" I ask quietly with my voice breaking.**

"**Yeah?"**

"**I love you." I say trembling.**

**Olivia moved her head and looked up in to my eyes. For the first time I felt this amazing feeling go through my body. Something I have never felt before. Her brown eyes kept looking into my blue ones. "I love you too Elliot."**

**I closed my eyes for a minute. Forgetting everything that has jus happened. Forgetting that there were people still watching us, that had no clue that we were together. I opened my eyes once again and looking deeply into Olivia's eyes. Her bangs had fallen into her eyes, and I brushed them away with my fingers. Letting my touch linger. **

**Olivia's face followed my hand as it gently brought her head closer to mine. Our lips touched. I deepened the kiss between us. She brought her body close to mine. We were for that moment once flesh. Our tongue playing this sweet dance. Our hands assaulting each others body's. My hands found their place on her hips and her breast. Olivia felt my cock twitch, and she smiled as she kissed. I smiled thinking that one day, I'd be able to make love to her. I pulled away from her and we both just smiled. **

"**Let me get you home okay?" I say before turning around to our forgotten audience.**

"**Okay." Olivia says turning around with me at the same time.**

"**Oops." I say looking into everyone's eyes. **

"**What was that?" Munch asked us.**

"**Don't be stupid. You know what it was." Olivia says smiling.**

"**Are you two an item now?" Don asked.**

"**Yeah we are." I say, giving Olivia a little squeeze.**

"**It's about time!" George says walking into the conversation.**

**We all share a laugh.**

"**Hey, you okay kido?" Don says walking up to Oliva.**

"**Yeah. I just think I need to go home." Olivia answers. **

"**Okay. Fin and I will cover the shift tonight." Don says looking between the two of us. "Elliot go home to you're children, and why don't you take Olivia along. I don't want her sleeping alone tonight."**

"**Yes sir." Elliot says. We walk into the squad room and put our jackets on.**

"**Have a good night. And Olivia take a few days off." Don said.**

"**Okay thanks." Olivia says walking to the elevator. **

"**Liv?"**

"**Yeah El?"**

"**Let me carry you." I say picking her up and holding her in my arms.**

"**Ohhh Elliot!" Olivia giggles. **

"**When we get back to my place, I want you in the tub. And Im going to talk to the kids."**

"**Okay." Olivia says closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.**


	7. Chapter 7

Stabler Residence 6:34 AM Elliot's POV:

"Daddy do you have to work today?" Elizabeth asked me, looking up from the funny section in the news paper. She's the bookworm of my kids.

I smile and look over at her, leaving the bacon to cook a little longer in the pan. "No baby. Cragen wanted me to take the day off with Olivia. Katie's mom is picking Dickie and you up for school."

"Okay. Hey Daddy?"

"Yes baby?" I ask scooping up some food and putting it into a plate for Elizabeth and Dickie, who was still in the shower.

"Does Mom still love us?"

I look over at Liz. Pleading with me to answer her truthfully. Dickie walked in and took his plate from my hand. "Yeah baby, I believe she really does. Why don't you two write her a letter?"

"Yeah okay." Dickie says eating up his food as fast as he could. "Here hon" I say placing Liz's plate in front of her. I walk around to the side of the island my kids were sitting at. I kiss Liz and Dickie and get the tray of food and head up the stairs.

"Thanks Daddy." I hear Liz say. I smile. Knowing how happy my children make me.

I look towards my bedroom door. Notice it's still a little dark outside, from the window. I open the door and see a small figure under blankets. With some auburn hair poking out of the blankets. I place the food down on the dresser and crawl under the covers and pull Olivia close to me. She stirs a little, and snuggles closer to me. I lazily start to rub her arm, trying to slowly wake her up.

"Liv?" I whisper in her ear. "Baby, it's time to wake up."

"Mmmm." Olivia says wrapping my arm completely around her fit body.

"Olivia, sweetheart…please. Wake up." I say getting a little worried because of the bump on her head.

"Leave me a lone." Olivia says smiling hiding her face under the covers.

I laugh. "Don't think you are getting off that easy."

Olivia pulls the cover off of her face and looks at me with a little grin. "What am I suppose to be getting off on?"

"Me would be nice!" I say. We both laugh. "But I talked to the doctor this morning, and he wants me to find out how you are feeling today."

"I actually feel really good. Maybe good enough to go for a quick run this morning."

"Well I think that might actually be a bad idea." I say leaving kisses on Olivia's neck.

"And why is that Detective?" Olivia says moving her neck to the side to give me more access at her neck.

"Because it's snowing." I say still kissing her neck.

"Ohhhh." Olivia moans.

I move. Hovering over Olivia. We start to kiss. I run my hand over her breast. Olivia arches her back. I know I should stop. I know that Olivia wants to wait until we are married, but at this moment I couldn't wait any longer. I reach down and start to rub her clit. Her juices are already wetting my fingers. She's dripping wet. My cock is so hard, it's pressed up against her smooth belly. Olivia and I were still kissing, but I knew that I was going to far when her kiss's were getting less passionate. I pull away and look into her eyes.

"I love you." I say as I gently side off of her body. I get her breakfast and turn back to her.

"Thanks." Olivia says. "I love you."

I smile widely. "Hungry?" I ask.

"Starving." Olivia says sitting up, ready to receive the food I've cooked.

SATURDAY FEBURARY 9, 2008 12:48PM OLIVIA'S POV

"Olivia where do you want this box?" Maureen asks me, holding a box up.

"Oh, in the office please." I say looking up from changing Eli's diaper.

"Hey Liv, take a break and have some of this damn good pizza." Fin says to me holding up a slice.

"I cant! I have so much to do, I have to get the rest of my stuff from the truck, return it. Get everything unpacked, and get the kids ready for picking up Elliot at the airport tomorrow morning." I say picking up Eli and resting up on my hip.

I noticed that Don and the rest of the guys were smiling. "What?" I ask, picking up a piece of the pizza.

"It's just that, you look so natural Liv." Don says.

I look at my friends. And the man that's been the father figure in my life since I came into this squad. "Thanks." I say.

"She's been stressed out for days. Im so glad Dad is coming home tomorrow." Maureen says sitting next to Munch.

"Now Im not that bad." I smile. Knowing that Im full of shit. Since Elliot left for an FBI conference, I've been a nervous wreck. Kathy is getting out of jail in a few days. Elliot had asked me to move in. And I've been taking care of three kids. One being a baby, that's just hardly one years old. Thank God for Maureen and Kathleen. Maureen had graduated college the year before, and has been working from home. She went to school to be a journalist. And Kathleen is going to school to be a doctor.

"Hey Maureen, who's the secret guy you had a date with last night?" I ask , hoping that between me and the rest of the guys she'll give in.

"Oh you'll meet him soon. He's a nice guy, a little older but nice." Maureen says. "Hey a cab is outside."

"Don't change the subject." I say smiling back at the younger girl.

"No really, there's a cab outside. It's Elliot." Munch says looking back at me.

"Really?" I squeal. Getting up and giving the baby to Kathleen.

I run outside and look at Elliot turning around from paying the cab driver. He looks at me with his seal blue eyes. I smile. And almost get wet just thinking about him wrapping his arms around my body.

"Miss me sweetheart?" Elliot asks me, still holding his bags.

"Oh did I ever!" I say running down the steps and leaping into his arms, Elliot dropped his bags and held on to me. We shared a deep kiss, until we were interrupted by a squealing little baby that kept saying 'da' over and over.

"Sorry Dad, he really wanted to see you." Kathleen says giving me the baby right ever Elliot let me go.

"Here take Eli. And I'll get your bags." I say giving Eli to Elliot and getting his bags.

We walked into the house, greeted by our co-workers and Elliot's kids.

We all shared a wonderful dinner provided by Maureen and Fin.

"So Maureen, I understand that you have a new boyfriend." Elliot asked his eldest daughter, while Melissa and I looked on, holding the baby.

"Yes Daddy I do." Maureen says blushing a little.

"Well." Elliot asked taking a drink of his beer.

"Well what?" Maureen asked.

"Who is he?" Elliot asked.

ELLIOT'S POV:

"Well I suppose I can let it out now." Maureen says, standing between Munch and Fin.

"Well please, we all want to know." Don said drinking his root beer.

"He works for the NYPD. His name is John." Maureen said, smiling. Knowing That it would drive me nuts not knowing who it was that she was referring to.

"John who. That is such a normal name. It could be John from down the street, or John from the 1-8, John from the 2-9. Or John Munch from the 1-6. Pick one baby." I said kinda laughing.

"Oh give her a break." Fin said to me, taking a swig off of his own beer.

"Yeah maybe." I say looking at Olivia with huge eyes. She was pointing towards me, so I turn around to find Maureen and John Munch with their arms wrapped around each other.

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME IT'S JOHN MUNCH FROM THE 1-6?" I yell.

"Uhh yeah Daddy. It's him." Maureen said smiling putting her left arm to rest on John's chest. I noticed a small diamond ring on her ring finger.

Next thing I know, Im falling to the floor.


	8. Chapter 8

I start to realize that my head hurts and that Olivia keeps telling me to wake up. Once Im finally awake I just look around at everyone. I cant believe my daughter is dating John…someone who's half her age and could be her father.

"Elliot." I hear Olivia's sweet voice.

"Yeah?" Yeah I say, taking Fin's help up.

"You okay?" Olivia asks me.

"I don't know." I say taking my beer off of the counter and going to the sliding glass door leading into the back yard. "Maureen I want to speak to you."

"Daddy I don't….." Maureen started before I cut her off.

"Now." I say through my teeth. Walking out the door and sitting on the little bench swing.

I sat there in the cool night's air, looking up at the stars. I look back at my house through the door watching John give Maureen a hug. Lifting up her chin and giving her a kiss on her lips. I wanted to cringe. I couldn't believe someone that I've known for so long was dating my daughter. He wiped what must have been a tear from her face. The man that has so many failed marriages is dating my daughter. I saw Maureen coming outside and John watching from the window.

"Hey Daddy." Maureen says standing in front of me.

"Sit down." I say with my voice cracking.

"Daddy I just think that….."

I help up my hand to stop her from talking. "Maureen stop." I say turning to her.

Maureen quickly looks down at her hands and starts to play with a string on her jacket. I too was a little nervous to speak to her about this. I didn't know if she would hate me forever. This was the one time I wish Kathy was here. Soon she will be coming back to this mess, which I frankly don't want to deal with.

"Maureen, how long have you uh…." I clear my throat. "Has it been going on?"

"For a while. 5 months." Maureen says looking over at me quickly, trying to read me.

"I see." Now what. How do I ask her if they are sleeping together. "Is this serious?"

"Yeah I think so. We both love each other very much Dad. And for right now we are just happy where we are at."

"And where would that be?" I ask looking over at her with my blue eyes, which Im sure are flaming by now.

"Daddy." Maureen says giving me the same look back. "John and I are in love. We are living together for about a month now. We plan to marry one day. We are sleeping together. And if you cant understand the fact that Im happy then I guess I cant understand why you and Olivia are together."

Okay!! That was a shocker. Breathe Elliot. I can feel my muscles tighten. My pulse is going so fast. SPEAK STUPID, SPEAK! I look back at Maureen with tears in my eyes. "Baby is he good to you?"

"Oh Daddy!" Maureen says wrapping her arms around my neck. "He's really good to me. He cooks me food, helps me clean, and most importantly…he talks to me with respect. We have really good conversations. I love him. But Daddy?"

"Yes?" I say holding her back at arms length.

"He'll never compare to you."

That did it. I start to cry. A grown man crying in his daughters arms. I wipe away my tears and look up at my first born kid, and think of beautiful she is, and what she's become with her life. I start to chuckle a little. "What kind of conversations?"

"Oh Daddy!!" Maureen says standing up. "Conspiracies!" Maureen smiles and starts to walk away.

"Kido….ask John to come out please." I say standing up and walking over to the garden that Olivia had planted.

A few minutes later I heard foot steps behind me, I knew it was John. I knew I had to be the bad guy and him the fatherly talk about dating my daughter. I feel kind of funny doing it because John is actually a little older than me. But it's the joys of being a father I guess.

"Hi Elliot." John says standing beside me.

"John, how's everything?" I say looking at the older man.

"Okay. Here." John says holding out a beer for me.

I smile gratefully and take a long swig of it.

"Elliot, listen. I had no intention of being with your daughter. It kind of just happened. One of those things. But she's just amazing. And I love her so much. I want you to know that I'd never hurt her." John says looking at me over his glasses.

I look back and fold my arms. "Thanks John. I appreciate that. But you do know that if you hurt her in anyway, I will have to kick your ass or kill you right?" I say stepping closer for more emphasis.

"Completely understood." John take a swig of his beer as well and looks at me. "Elliot I need to ask you something every important."

"What's that John?" I ask looking at him.

"I don't really know how to say this but." John says. "I'd like to ask you for your permission to marry Maureen."

The hits keep coming. "John, I think that would be okay. But you need to ask Olivia." I say turning around with John and walking back towards the house.

20 MINUTES LATER

"Well we sure know how to have a nice family gathering don't we Liv?" I ask stripping off my clothes.

"Oh yeah! I'd say so." Olivia says coming in to the bedroom. "Eli's asleep."

"Good. Can I just die right now?" I ask jumping onto the bed.

"NO! I'd miss you to much." Olivia says jumping on top of me, straddling my waist. "What's up?"

"Expect John to ask you something on Monday." I say running my hands up and down the sides of her stomach.

"What's this something?" Olivia says arching her back into my touch as my hands wonder over her stomach, pulling her closer to my now hardened cock.

I breath heavily. Wanting to feel my cock pounding deep inside of her. Wondering what it would feel like. I close my eyes, and pull her down to my face. My lips touching hers. We kiss gently. With out knowing, I slowly thrust my hips up into her hips. I need a release so badly. I think if Olivia's lips just touched my cock, I'd loose all control. She wouldn't have to do a thing. I wrap my arms around her body and flip her on to her back. My arms are still around her. I kiss her neck slowly.

"Ohhh El.." Olivia moans. "God your lips are wonderful."

I look into her deep brown eyes. "Liv?"

"Hum?" Olivia is now looking into my deep eyes, that are filled with passion and lust.

"I want to feel you so bad. I need to release. Baby please help me." I plead with her.

"I think I can help you with that." Olivia wiggles her way out of my tight hold. "I have an idea. Move that stool in front of the mirror over there." Olivia says jumping to her feet as I do what commanded.

"Now what?" I ask.

"Sit on it."

"Okay." I say looking at myself in the mirror.

Olivia took a pillow from the bed and was kneeling on it. I wasn't really sure what she was going to bed. But I had a feeling that we'd both love it.

"El, I need to you relax. Just think of us somewhere, in a hotel room. It's snowing. And we are making love for the first time." Olivia says grabbing a hold of my cock.

My body reacted. I flinched as she took my member into her hand. She slowly started to run her fingers up and down my cock. Every once in a while being sure to rub the slit on my tip. In the mirror I can see Olivia giving me a hand job, I can almost see my body shaking.

She starts to rub me a little harder. Being sure that each time I squirt some pre-cum, to quickly lick at it. It drives me wild to feel her warm tongue on my aching sex. Olivia slowly scoots to the side of me, but never missing a beat. As her long fingers keep going up and down my shaft. I can now see my cock, and her hand. Every so often she'd lick my cock. Which sent shivers up and down my spine. While she moved her hand up and down my shaft I found myself thrusting into her hand. She knew I was close. So she started to massage my balls as the same time. I was getting doubled pleasure. Tipple if you counted the tongue.

"Ohhhhh Liv." I moaned out, throwing my head back and closing my eyes.

"El…look at yourself." Olivia states.

I again do as I'm told. My body starts to shake and loose control. God, I needed something to pound into. Olivia looks up at me as Im moaning more.

"Oh fuckin bitch…fuck me!" I scream out as my hand went right for her head. "Olivia please."

"Please what El?" Olivia asks to innocently.

"I need to fuck you." I said not even realizing what was going on anymore.

"Then do it." Olivia said standing up but never taking her hand off of my cock.

I look up at her. My eyes were cold, I could feel it. I stood up and lifted her up and slammed her back against the wall. "Don't fuck with me Olivia."

"Elliot if you want to fuck me, fuck me." Olivia says kissing my neck.

I quickly turn around and throw us both onto the bed. My cock is at her entrance.

"I wont last very long if I do this." I said in all honestly.

"I know. It's okay." She says pulling me down into a kiss.

I plunge my hard sex into her soft walls. I almost melted right there. For a minute I couldn't even think of what to do next. I felt Olivia thrusting her hips up into mine. I pull one of her legs up over my shoulder as I begin to pound into her. Olivia meets my thrusts. She moans so loud I thought I was hurting her.

"Are you okay?" I ask just slowing down my pace.

"El, don't stop! Please! Fuck me." Olivia says into my ear.

I start to thrust into her like I was before. Not stopping. Now slowing down. Olivia pulls her other leg up and rests it up on my shoulder. I can reach further into her now. Feeling every part of her inside. Sweat dripping off of my forehead onto her. Olivia raking her nails across my back. We both start to moan and call each other's names out. I wrap my arms around her shoulders and thrust deeper and deeper into her body. Feeling her soft walls conform to my large cock. I dip my head down and take one of her nipples into my mouth. I suck on it hard.

"Oh Elliot, Im almost there! Please don't stop!"

"Baby let it go." I coo into her ear. "Let me feel it." I say.

With some hard and deep thrusts later I can feel Olivia cuming, I felt that feeling in the bottom of my stomach. And with each thrust, I squirted. Olivia and I both looked at each other. Feeling the same thing. I pull out of her, and lay down next to Olivia bringing her body as close to mine as possible.

We both lay there in each others arms. Listening to our breathing slow down.

"El?"

"Yes baby?" I ask giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"I love you." Olivia says looking up into my eyes.

"Ohhh sweetheart, I love you more than you'll ever understand." I say. Pulling covers over our bodies.

"Elliot, I have something to tell you." Olivia says wrapping herself around my body. I felt something moist on my chest.

"Baby what's wrong?" I ask pulling her face up to mine. I can see the tears running down her face.

"Im not on any birth control. I know you don't want another baby, but I just didn't think about it." Olivia says. "El, Im so sorry."

I smile. "Shhhhh." I say laying her head back down where it was. "I want a baby with you." I felt Olivia smile.

MUNCH RESIDENCE. MAUREEN'S POV: 9:56

"John, I have to work tomorrow. I might not be home until late." I say.

"How late?" John asks me with a sad look on his face.

I roll my eyes and smile as he takes me into his arms. "Ummm….around 7:00"

"Well I can stay at the present until then. You can pick me up if you want. And then we can go to dinner." John suggests as he nibbles on my neck.

"You have to work tomorrow?" I ask trying to ignore the feeling that he's giving me.

"Yeah the Captain wants me to help Fin go through some old case files. Cleaning house I think." John says running his hand over my stomach.

"Ohh baby." I moan as his mouth runs lover to my breasts.

"Baby is right…" John says looking into my eyes. "Did you tell him yet?"

"Not yet. I wanted to wait a little longer. I think he got to much information tonight." I say as John lifts me up and lies me down onto the bed.

"Can I love you as much as I can tonight?" John asks me.

"You can love me any time you want." I say accepting his lips.

"Maureen?" John asks pulling away from me.

"I love you so much. I will never leave the two of you, or hurt either one of you."

I smile as he kisses me belly that's holding safe my baby…our baby.


	9. Chapter 9

THREE MONTHS LATER:

"Maureen want do you want to drink?" Elliot asked his daughter.

"Uhh…can I have some water please?" The younger woman answered her father.

"Sure. I guess." Elliot said handing her a bottle water. "John pick your poison my man."

"Well since the lady is sipping water tonight I will have whiskey on the rocks please." John responded with a big grin.

"You know I'm so happy that things are working out for the two of you." Elliot said while making the drink. "I was a little nervous but hey, what are fathers for?"

"Hugs, kisses, money and that's about it." Liz said walking into the room.

"I suppose so honey." Elliot said hugging his youngest daughter. "Where's Liv, and what time is your mother picking you up?"

"Liv is in the bathroom. And Mom should be here like….any second." Liz answered picking up some pickles on a plate and eating them.

"Owww!" Maureen said grabbing her stomach and doubling over on the floor.

John rushed to her side with Elliot hot on his trail. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"I don't know John. I just got this hard pain and then all of the sudden a few more following it." Maureen said nuzzling her face into John's arms.

"LIV!" Elliot yelled out in panic.

"Shhh, it will be okay honey…Olivia will help." John cooed to his fiancé.

Olivia came flying down the stairs after hearing the sobs coming from the young women and from hearing Elliot yell. When she got to the bottom on the stairs she saw John holding Maureen and Elliot looking at his daughter with tears in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Olivia asks going to Maureen.

"She had some sharp pains in her belly." Elliot states looking at Olivia.

"Are you okay now honey?" Olivia asks.

"Yeah I feel okay. But I keep getting these funny little feelings." Maureen said with big eyes, holding her stomach.

Olivia had a thought. So she stood up and got some water and some cookies out of the cupboard. "Come on Maureen, lets go up stairs okay?"

"Okay." Maureen said slowly letting John help her up to her feet.

"You okay baby?" John asked, brushing some of her long hair out of her face. "Need help up the stairs?"

Maureen shook her head no. "I'll be okay. Olivia will help."

"Alright." John said standing with Elliot.

Olivia and Maureen slowly made their way up the stairs into Olivia and Elliot's bathroom.

DOWNSTAIRS:

"I hope she's okay." John says looking in the direction the two women went in.

Elliot looked at his friend and just sighed. "You really love her huh?"

John looked back and saw the hurt on Elliot's face. "Yeah I really do. She's everything to me."

"I can tell." Elliot sat on the barstool. "If she had done that, and you weren't in the picture…she'd come running to me. And now, she's running to you. Makes me feel like I've lost something. But I know I've really gained something. I guess my baby is all grown up."

John saw how sad Elliot was about this. "Yeah but, you loved her first. She will always come back to you El. She's your kid first. And will always be my wife second."

Elliot smiled. "Heaven forbid you two ever have any kids. It will probably grow up thinking that the US military is watching him." Elliot laughed while walking outside for the BBQ.

John just rolled his eyes and followed, trying hard to change the subject.

UPSTAIRS: OLIVIA'S POV

"How far along are you?" I asked Maureen.

Maureen shot her head up and looked at me. I swear I could hear her heart pounding. "How did you know?"

"Because I have a secret too." I said sitting down next to Maureen on the tub ledge.

"OHMYGOD!" Maureen exclaimed quickly. "How far along?"

"Remember that night that you let the cat out of the bag about John and you?" I asked, watching Maureen just nod her head yes. "Well your Dad and I had sex that night. And Im three and a half months."

Maureen hugged me. "Does Dad know yet?"

"No I was going to tell him tonight. But I think we both have some secrets to share." I say nudging Maureen.

"I agree. Im four months along."

"COOL! We will have our babies so close together." I say getting excited.

"It's weird. I'll be a big step sister. And you'll be a grandma." Maureen and I giggled. "But Dad will be a grandpa!"

We both laugh hysterically.

"What do you say we both go down stairs and tell some good news?" I suggest. "And you'll tell first." I say smiling as we walk out of the bathroom.

"Gee Liv, thanks a lot"

We both head through the house to find our men outside waiting and talking. Once I had opened the door, John stood up and waited for Maureen to come out of the house.

"Baby!" John said wrapping her up into a hug. "Are you okay?"

"I'm good." Maureen says.

"You scared me." John said putting both of his hands on each side of her face and kissing her lips.

"I know. I'll…." Maureen stopped and looked at me. "I mean we will be okay."

John smiled and knew what she was trying to accomplish. So John had placed his hand on her stomach and bent down and kissed her belly. "I love you." John whispered.

"Hey…wait a fuckin minute!" Elliot yelled out.

Crap here we go. The shit is about to hit the fan.

"Maureen, you're uhh…pregnant?" Elliot asks standing up facing his daughter.

"Yes Daddy." Maureen said smiling from ear to ear. "Your going to be a grandpa in five months."

"This fucking cant be happening." Elliot said walking off of the deck and walking out into the grass.

"John, don't worry. He doesn't blame you." I say placing my hand on John's arm.

"Right, and I just stuck her with a dick and got her pregnant on accident." John said walking into the house.

"Maureen go to John." I say giving her a quick hug.

"What are you going to say to Daddy?" Maureen asks.

"I have an idea." I say walking off the porch and walking up to Elliot. "Hey." I say biting my lower lip.

"Hey." I say letting Elliot wrap me up in his arms. Where I feel the safest.

"Who do they think they are? Having sex before they get married, and moving in together! It angers me." Elliot says.

"What's the different between what we've done?" I ask turning around to Elliot.

"We are different Liv." Elliot answers.

"How? Because the way I see it. We are just like them."

"In what way?"

"We are in love, going to be together forever. Going to have a family of our own." I say biting my lower lip.

"Yeah but Liv…..we are….." Elliot stops and looks at me. "Wait. What did you just stay?"

"You heard me Detective." I say breaking away from his embrace.

I walk over to the swing set and sit down on one of the swings. I turned around and kept looking over at Elliot.

He walks over to me and bends down, and takes my hands into his. I wrap my arms around his neck. He kisses my forehead, and pulls me off of the swing. For a moment we look into each others eyes. And all I can see is his lust for me. I wrap my legs around his waist. I rest my head on his shoulder and he walks me into the house, through the living room and up the stairs.

"What are we doing?" I finally ask.

Elliot breathed heavy, when he laid me down on our bed. He looked at me with tears in his eyes.

"Liv sweetheart, I love you so much. I've wanted this for so long. To have a baby with you." Elliot says lifting my shirt up.

I had a small bump growing. He laid down on top of me careful not to crush me, he kissed me. Ran his lips down to my chest, and slowly made his way to my belly. He kissed my belly and talked to our baby.

"Liv?" Elliot asks.

"Yeah?" I say lazily.

"Can I make love to you?" Elliot asked sweetly.

It was impossible for me to turn him down. I pulled myself up and kissed him. Giving him the kiss as my yes. Elliot stood up and peeled off his clothes, I did the same. Elliot hovered over me, and kissed my belly all the way up to my chest. He sucked on my breast. And I moaned as he rubbed my swollen clit. I felt his hard sex rubbing against my stomach.

"El please." I say bucking my hip up against his hips.

"You want me?" Elliot said with his cocky smile.

"Badly…please." I beg.

With that Elliot slowly plunged his cock into my wet pussy. He slowly started to move inside me. I met his thrusts. Elliot opened his mouth and started to breathy heavy. I loved the way he looked at me when he made love to me. It was like he was on the most sweetest place on earth. I brought both of my legs up and wrapped them around his waist. He felt my soft walls around his cock starting to contract around him. He knew I wouldn't last very long. I felt him pulsating within me. And I knew what he was doing. He was spilling his seed into me. And I smiled. I started to moan out loud when I started to cum.

"Liv!!" Elliot yelled out. "Baby, I felt you."

"Oh baby…I love you so much." I say.

"I love you too." Elliot kisses my forehead.

"What do you say, we clean up and go congratulate Maureen and John." I say nuzzling close to him.

"Okay." Elliot says smiling back at me.


	10. Chapter 10

A MONTH LATER- ELLIOT'S POV AT THE 1-6

"Elliot where the hell is your partner?" Cragen yells at me from his office door.

I spin my chair around from looking at Fin and notice she had left. "Uh..I think I know where she is sir. I'll go check on her."

"Make it snappy, we have a lot of paper work to do around here." I get up from my chair and John watches me and gives a half smile. I nod my head knowing exactly what he was thinking. Olivia was probably bent over a toilet throwing up for the 5th time today. I walk up to the cribs and make a left turn into the bathroom.

"Liv?" I ask looking under the stalls.

"Yeah?" I hear her groggy voice then a flush of the toilet.

"Cragen wants to know where you are. We should go talk to him, and then you should go home." I say guiding her to the sink.

"Elliot I'm okay, I promise. But I think we should go tell him." Olivia says as she cleans up her face and wipes it off with a paper towel.

"Let's go." I say as I hold the door open for her.

We make our way down to the bullpen to find Cragen sitting on Olivia's desk.

"Decide to join us Detective Benson?" Cragen says folding his arms over his chest and looking at Olivia and I. "What?" He says knowing the looks on our faces.

"We wanted a word with you Sir." Olivia says grabbing hold of me to steady herself.

Cragen looks at her to try and figure out what's wrong with her. "My office now."

We follow him into the office and the door gets closed behind us.

BULLPEN:

"Hey honey." John says getting up from his chair and watching Maureen waddle over towards him. She is 5 months pregnant and already getting big.

"Hey." Maureen says giving John a kiss. "We wanted to show you a picture."

"Oh yeah?" John says looking at the picture Maureen gave him. He smiled, seeing it was a picture of their baby. "God, it's beautiful."

"They also told me the sex of it today." Maureen says easing herself down into Olivia's chair.

"What is it?" John asks, looking at Fin who is now looking over at Maureen.

CRAGEN'S OFFICE:

"So what's so important?" Don asks leaning up against his desk and chewing on a red vine.

"Oh God, that looks so good!" Olivia says standing up and grabbing the one that Don had in his hand. "Thanks!" She said as she started to nibble on it.

I rolled my eyes. "We have something to tell you."

"What?" Don said cringing at whatever they were going to tell them.

"Oh cut the bull shit El." Olivia says stuffing her face with more of the red vines. "Cap'n. I'm pregnant. Four and a half month's to be exact. And these little damn things are really good."

Don's face looked a lot like mine. Our mouth's open and speechless.

"Congratulations honey!" Don said giving Olivia a hug and being sure to congratulate me as well. "Looks like we'll be having 2 babies around the same time…Maureen" Don said pointing to his windows. As Maureen and John embrace.

"Let's go see what's up." I suggest standing up and putting my hand out for Olivia.

She had her arm wrapped around the red vine bucket. And just nibbling away. She took my hand, but kept the bucket.

"Do you just want that?" Don asked.

Olivia looked at Don like he had given her a million dollars. "Yes! Thank you." Olivia said following me out of the office. "Maureen had her sonogram today."

"Really? She didn't tell me that." I say reaching my daughter. "Hey baby." I say giving her a hug and rubbing her belly. "Hello little person in there…how are we doing today." I say into her belly.

Everyone busted into laughter.

"Not the smoothest thing ever Elliot." Fin said leaning back in his chair.

"Hey, that's my grand baby in there man." I say smiling my famous Stabler Smile.

Olivia and Maureen hug. "Well Mo, what is it?"

"Okay! I'll tell." Maureen says wrapping her arm around John. "We are having a…." Mo stopped and John tugged on her arm.

"Can I tell?" John asked. Maureen nodded her head yes. "We are having a baby girl." John said with tears forming in his eyes.

Everyone did their Ohhh and awes. Including lots of hugging and kissing.

"Mo can you drive Olivia home." I suggest.

"Oh no problem Dad. I was going to go see Mom anyways." Maureen said picking up her purse.

"Thanks baby doll. Drive safe." I say kissing her and grabbing a hold of Olivia. "See you soon baby." I say kissing her deeply. Knowing what it does to her while she's pregnant.

"Ohh El…" Olivia moans.

"Later love….later." I say smiling. Olivia nods and follows Maureen out the door.

THREE HOURS LATER.

"ELLIOT!" I hear someone screaming my name. I look over at John and the Captain.

"What?" I yell back to find Fin standing in the door way, looking like he had ran a few miles. I jump up when he starts pointing, totally out of breath.

"What the hell is it?" John asked. "Is it Maureen?"

"Olivia?" I say worriedly.

"There's a problem." Fin says.

"What?" I say almost running up to him and grabbing a hold of his shoulders. "Oh fuck." I say when I see the problem that Fin was talking about.

"What the hell is going on!?" John yelled. I looked over at John to ease the older man. "Its not for you." I say softly.

"What is it Elliot?" Don said looking at me with concern in his eyes.

Suddenly two men in Military Uniforms came into the bullpen. "Is there a Detective Elliot Stabler present?" One of the men asked, he looked short, but not as built as Elliot.

"Who wants to know?" Don says speaking up.

"The United States Marine Core sir." The other spoke.

"Here." Elliot says stepping from behind his locker.

I stood at attention just like I had in times before. "Sir we are to bring you to the base so we can get you moving on."

"Where is he going?" John asked.

"Iraq. He is a Hand-to-Hand combat specialist. And lets just say, we need him." They said standing at full attention.

"At ease." Elliot said. The two men complied and stood at ease.

"What the fuck is this Elliot?" Fin stated.

"I never fully left the core." I said getting my suit jacket and the picture of Olivia on my desk. I quickly slammed it into the desk and took the picture out. "Cap'n…I.."

"Elliot..I know. It's okay. Go on…serve your country. There will be a job here. Trust me." Cragen said giving me a quick hand shake, followed by Fin. And then John.

"Came back safe El." John yelled to me before I left the room. I turned around and took a long look around the squad room. "FUCKIN CONSPARASIES!" John said trying to smile. I laughed a little but I knew that when I leave, there is a possibility. I wont be coming back.

QUEENS-OUTSIDE STABLER RESIDENCE.

"Is this the place sir?" The younger man asked me.

"Yes corporal." I said looking at my house, with Kathy's car parked next to Olivia's in the drive way. Mo's car was parked behind Olivia's. I had called ahead and told Olivia to get all of the kids and Kathy over to the house.

I got out of the car and found the kids coming outside. Kathy walked outside behind them.

I reach my kids and look at Kathy….she has changed a lot. She's on medications now. Thank God. "Hey." I say.

"What's wrong Elliot?" Kathy asks me holding Eli. My youngest.

"Where's Olivia?" I ask taking my son into my arms and holding him tight.

"Getting a glass of water." Kathy said looking into my eyes. "Oh God."

"Shhh." I say trying to quite her.

"It's not what I think it is….is it?" She asks putting her hand over her mouth. I non my head yes. "ELLIOT….." Kathy said through her teeth. "She is pregnant…your daughter is pregnant…."

"Shhhhh….." I say when I see Olivia appear into the living room heading my direction.

"Hey El." Olivia says looking at me.

I tried to smile, but I couldn't. "Liv, sit down on the steps with me okay?" I say sitting down, and her sitting down next to me.

"What happened? What's wrong?" She asks me trying to figure out what's up.

"Baby, remember a few years ago…I had told you that I wasn't totally out of the military?"

Olivia's head shot up and looked at me. Tears forming in her eyes. She looked over at the car that was waiting in front of the house. And the two uniformed men waiting inside. She looked up at me and then back down to her swollen belly. She nodded her head yes.

"I'm being deployed." I say holding her hand.

"NOOOO." Olivia cried pulling away from me and walking towards Kathy and the kids. "Elliot…." Olivia said looking at me with tears in her eyes. "Nooo." She cried more.

"Baby please don't. It's killing me to see you like this. You need to calm down a little." I say touching her back and she dropped to her knees. I looked up when I saw a car. John, Fin, and Don came out of it. I smiled thanking God that they were here to help.

Kathy bent down and looked at Olivia. "Come on Sweetie. Lets sit you down…its healthier for the baby."

Olivia nods and lets Kathy help her up. The kids all pilled onto my and hugged me.

"Olivia?" I say looking into her brown eyes.

She looked up at me. "Yeah?" Her voice said cracking.

"I need to go pack a few things. I'll be back." I say excusing myself into the house to pack.

About 10 minutes later I find myself placing the back into the hands of the corporal. I say by goodbye's to the kids and my coworkers. I turn to Kathy who was standing near me.

"Kath?" I say giving her a quick hug.

"Yes?"

"Please watch after Olivia."

"Okay." Kathy said watching me walk over to Olivia.

"Liv?" I say bending down to look at her.

"Elliot." She says trying hard not to cry.

"Sweetheart, I love you very much. I'll try to get home soon." I say kissing her hand, and her belly.

"Okay. Be safe Elliot." She says wrapping her arms around my neck. I pick her up and hold on to her tightly.

"I love you El." Olivia says with tears running down her cheeks again.

"Oh sweetheart, I love you too." we shared one last kiss. And I was off to the car.

From the seat I waved goodbye.

OLIVIA'S POV:

"You okay honey?" Kathy asked me as she knelt down to give me some water.

"I don't know. It just happened so fast." I answer taking the glass of water.

"It will be okay hon." Fin said giving me a hug.

We all heard screeching tires coming back around the corner. We look up to find the car that Elliot was in.

I jump up and run to the curb…He jumped out of the vehicle and wrapped his arms around me tightly.

"I love you, baby…please dong go!" I beg tears streaming down my face.

"I'll be okay. Im the best there is. Don't worry about me. I just want to tell you something." Elliot says looking at me at arms length.

"What is it?" I ask him as he wipes my tears away.

"Sweetheart, I know this is such a bad time to do this. I don't even have a ring." Elliot says looking for something that will do.

"El, use this." Don says throwing him his old silver wedding band.

"Sweetheart, I love you so very much. And I have for a really long time now. I cant live with out you…Olivia please do me the honor of being my husband…marry me?" Elliot says slipping the ring on her finger.

"Yes I will." I answer, and wrapping my arms around his neck. "I love you."

"I love you too sweetheart. I'll call you soon." Elliot says jumping back in to the car.

THREE DAYS LATER

I feel like my world has been turned upside down. My emotions are running wild, my best friend and fiancé is being deployed to Iraq. I'm still working, but its harder now that Im pregnant. And I have nothing to come home to everyday. Kathy has been cooking me food, its probably poisoned. Olivia stop that. She has changed. I turn the covers back from the bed I usually share with Elliot. I get the body pillow that I bought from the store today, and lay it down on his side of the bed and cover it up. I walk into the bathroom and get his cologne. Spray it on the pillow and a little on the body pillow and crawl into bed. I sign and close my eyes.

Ring ring….

"Damn phone." I say out loud to no one. Hoping it wasn't work.

"Detective Benson." I say into the phone, hearing lots of planes and other strange noises Ive never heard before.

"Sweetheart…." Elliot said into the phone. "Im here."

It had been three days since Ive talked to him. The day he left. "HI!" I say sitting up in bed so fast, I got dizzy. I knew time would be short. "I love you."

"Oh baby, I love you too. Things okay?" He asks.

"I guess. It sucks. Im miserable. Mo and I are going to lunch tomorrow."

"Good. How's the kids?" He asks really loud over something noisy.

"Missing their Dad. But good." I say curing up into a ball on the bed.

"How's work?" Elliot asks. "I actually miss it. Weird huh?"

"A little." I say smiling into the phone.

"I hear you smiling love." Elliot says also smiling.

"Work is okay. Had 3 rape vics today. All connected to the same perp we think. Cragen is thinking of putting me on a desk."

"Be carful baby. I gotta go. I love you!

"I love you too…be SAFE!" I say. I knew it got through to him.

I laid back down and cried myself to sleep.

"I miss you." I say out loud.


	11. Chapter 11

OLIVIA'S POV 10:00AM

I walk back into the bullpen after using the bathroom for the tenth time that morning. And I have only been awake since 7:00AM. I look around the large room and over to Elliot's desk. It has been empty for three months now. I sometimes feel the urge just to sit at his desk. I don't allow anyone to sit there, or to touch it. I think its because Im afraid the smell of him will go away. I look over at John and Fin who's been looking over some old case files for the past three days. Seeing if anything new has popped up. I look at Cragen and he smiles back at me.

"Fin can you help Olivia settle back into her chair please?" Don asks.

"Sure Cap." Fin says standing up and walking over to me. "You doing okay mama?"

"I think." I say taking in hand while I sit down in the chair. He holds it for me when I need to sit. I sit in silence just looking at my computer screens. Waiting for a message or e-mail from Elliot.

I didn't realize it but I had tears running down my face.

"Olivia you okay?" Don says bringing me some water and tissue. "Maybe you should go home."

"No!" I say shaking my head and wiping the tears way. "I just miss him. Im not use to him being gone."

"None of us are honey." John says. "He'll be okay. He's a strong person."

"I know. I just…I don't know." I say gripping my desk to stand up.

"Liv and you and John go run this call?" Don says handing me a piece of paper.

"Sure." John and I both say in unison.

ELLIOT'S POV: 9:00PM

"Stabler…" I hear one of the mail guys yell out my name.

I slowly sit up on my cot to see a box that he's handing me. "Thanks man." I say taking the box from him.

"What did ya get sir?" Tom asks.

"Maybe my death sentence" I say looking up and giving a little smile. "I got, TP, about a dozen tooth brushes with paste, shaving shit, and a shit load of goodies…and a letter."

"Your girlfriend?" Jones asks.

"Probably." I say laying back on my cot with my arm under my head and the letter in my other hand, resting on my chest.

"Elliot,

I hope this letter finds you well. I'm okay. Missing you. I wish you were here to hold me, touch me, feel me. And just be there. I feel weird not having to watch your back everyday. But enough of this mushy shit, or I'll start to cry. Mo is doing well, she only has a month left. Im getting huge, I cant seem to stop peeing though. Assuming that's normal. Kathy is taking me to my next appointment. Kate is doing good too, she has a new boyfriend, and I told her that if she gets pregnant I'll have to kick her ass. Liz is in the school play in a few weeks. Wishing her Dad could be there to escort her to the father daughter dance. But I think Don is going to take her for you. Dickie is doing really good. Hes been getting straight A's. He says he wants you to be proud of him. Well darling, I love you and please be safe.

Liv,

P.S. There are pictures in the box for you.

I sigh. I sit back up and start sharing the supplies that Olivia sent me. I eat some of the cookies that she made and ended up laying there. Dreaming about her. Wondering what she was doing now. I missed her deeply. And I prayed that I would be here much longer. I don't know if I could handle it. I was scared to be over here. I was scared not being by Olivia's side. And I was even more afraid of what would happen to her and my children if I died. I didn't realize it but I had fallen asleep.

Suddenly the alarm started going off. I jumped out of bed threw on my shoes and raced out to the bunker.

"Whats going on?" I say locking and loading my gun.

"We have some heavy artillery coming in from the north and south. We need air support." Tom says looking into the night goggles. "I see them Elliot."

"Great. Call for help." I scream out. Suddenly we are being fired upon from a close range. "They must have snuck up on us!" I yell out. "Where the hell is my fucking eyes!" I scream referring to the planes.

"They are coming sir!" someone yells out.

"I wanted them 10 minutes ago!!" I again scream. I move from where I was sitting and went and started to fire off my rounds into the nights darkness. Suddenly everything stopped when I started to hear the planes. One last round was fired my direction and it hit my helmet. I sat there breathing heavy.

"Jones?" I ask trying to find him. "Gunny! Where the hell are you?" I yell out again. I roll my eyes and look beside me.

"HOLY SHIT!" I yell realizing that Jones is dead. I start to panic. I look down at my legs and realize that I have half of his blood on me. "Tom." I say calmly hoping he didn't get hit either.

"Yeah Elliot."

"I need a drink." I say standing up and walking back to our makeshift house.

"So do I." Tom says following my lead.

After we get everything situated for the night I go to our communications tent to find Private First Class Wilson, he watches over all of the radios at night.

"PFC, can you get me a line out to New York?" I ask sitting down next to him.

"Sure, but are you okay?" Wilson asks me.

"Yeah Shawn Im okay, just got a little heavy out there." I say handing him a piece of paper. "Get that number."

"Sure thing Sir….give me a minute." Shawn hands me a phone. "You have 20 minutes sir."

"Thanks." I say leaning back.

"Benson please." I say to the operator.

"Benson at SVU can I help you?" I hear Olivia's sweet voice on the other line. She sounds tired.

"Liv." Is the only thing Im able to say.

"EL!" Olivia shrieks into the receiver. Even Shawn heard it, he looked at me funny. "Hi baby how are you?"

"Tired. Hungry and more horney than a mother fucker now that I've heard your voice." I smile into the phone.

"I missed you so much. Are you okay? You sound out of breath."

"Im okay. Just had to run that's all. I got your package, thank you. You look amazing. And Mo..shes beautiful."

"So Kathy is taking me to my doc's appointment tomorrow…hopefully everything will be okay."

"It will be fine. Just tell them that your sad because Im gone." I say hiding the distress in my voice.

"Oh I will. I love you so much."

"Me too Liv….hold on…" I take the phone away from my mouth and speak to my Colonel. "I gotta go sweetheart. I love you. And give the kids a kiss from me, and a hug. And tell the baby I love it. And tell everyone else, the guys hey for me."

"I will be save Elliot. I love you."

"Mmm….I love you."

OLIVIA'S POV:

"How is he? Well?" Everyone started to yell at me before I hung the phone up.

"He's good. Sounds tired and distressed." I say standing up. "Captain Im going to go home."

"Alight. Munch drive her home, and go spend some time with Maureen." Don said

"Okay. Thanks Cap'n." John says getting his jacket and helping me with my things.

That night I had a hard time falling asleep. I kept thinking about Elliot. How upset he sounded. I prayed for him and soon fell to sleep.

OKAY THANKS FORM READING, BUT NEXT CHAPTER HAS A LOT OF DRAMA AND KATHY IN IT SO BE PREPAIRED. PLEASE TAKE 3 SECONDS AND REVIEW. MAYBE I'LL GET THE OTHER ONE UP TODAY AS WELL…TA TA


	12. Chapter 12

I rolled out of bed hearing the kids down stairs screaming their heads off. I suddenly think of Elliot. I throw the blankets back, grab my robe and start to head for the stars as fast as a pregnant woman could. I see everyone huddled around the TV, Munch, Fin and Don with all the kids.

"What happened?" I say reaching the couch.

"DADDY! They are going to have him on TV." Kathleen says getting all excited.

"Really?" I say almost getting just as excited as everyone else.

"Yeah they said there is graphic images. Should we let the kids leave?" Don asks me.

"No. They can watch." I say with my eyes glued to the TV until Kathy walked into the house.

"Hey Livvy, how are you feeling today?" Kathy asks me handing me a half bagel and some fruit cut up in a small blow.

"I'm okay. Elliot is going to be on TV." I say smiling up at the women.

"Really?"

I non my head when the news caster from CNN came back on to live news.

"Shhh, now listen." Munch says turning up the TV.

NEWSCAST:

"Thank you for joining me today Erica Hill."

"No problem Anderson."

"As everyone is well aware the Iraq war has been going on for several years now. And today we are going to sit down and talk with one of the soldiers from the frontlines. But to give a little back round history of this man, he actually use to be a full time Marine until he opted out. But special circminstances allowed for him to be "on call" in case they ever needed him again. Let's go to Bagdad right now with this solder and had over the interview to Joey Thine. Joey, it's all your's bud." Anderson said looking at the small TV in front of him so he could watch the interview.

"Thanks Anderson. Im here with Elliot Stabler." Joey stated.

Everyone in the Stabler house started to shout when they saw Elliot, except of Olivia.

"Elliot thanks for being here with me today. How are you doing?" Joey asked.

"I'm doing okay. Im happy to be here." Elliot answered back.

"Now as Anderson said you actually are a on call guy, but you are also a NYPD. Tell me what you do?"

"Well I work for Manhattan Special Victims Unit. Which is actually sex crimes."

"I see. And back home you have left someone special from what I understand." Joey said smiling at Elliot.

"Actually I have. My fiancé Olivia. She just happens to be a cop to, and is my partner. We are expecting our first child together. My daughter is expecting as well. So Im guessing they are spending late nights eating ice cream and watching TV on the couch together." Elliot said smiling.

"Congratulations. So we understand you were involved in a bit of a fire fight last night. Tell me about that."

Olivia's eyes became huge. She knew that's why he had called her last night. She started to feel sick.

"Yes Joey I was. We just had some heat coming in and it actually took us off guard a little, but we ended up prevailing in the end. I had a bullet hit my helmet actually. That was really close." Elliot said knowing right away he probably shouldn't have if Olivia was watching.

"Well thanks so much for your time here. Say hello to your family."

"Hey guys!" Elliot says waving. "Love you all…even Munch." Elliot laughed.

Olivia stood up and turned off the TV. "I just need to get some clothes on Kathy and I'll be ready."

"Okay. Take your time. We still have plenty of time." Kathy answered.

"You okay mama?" Fin asked following Olivia.

"I'm fine. I need to go get ready for my doctors appointment. I'll see you guys at the station later." Olivia says making her way up the stairs.

HOUR LATER-OLIVIA'S POV

"Thanks so much for taking me to my appointment Kathy." I say looking over at the blonde woman.

"No problem." Kathy said taking an exit. "So what are your plans?"

"What do you mean?" I ask closing my eyes a little.

"Well regarding things with Elliot and the baby."

"Well when he gets back we will get married. And just be a family." I answer starting to feel uncomfortable with Kathy's questions.

"Are you sure?" Kathy asked making a left turn.

"Kathy my doctor is over there." I say pointing to my right.

"Shut up bitch." Kathy said speeding up while there was a big truck loaded down with lumber.

"What are you doing?" I ask. "Kathy please stop this car."

"If I cant have Elliot then neither are you." Kathy said making sure she was right inline with the big rig.

"Kathy please, stop…this isn't……….."

Suddenly Kathy crashed into the side of the big rig. There was wood all over, and car parts scattered across the road. Olivia was knocked out. A long board had been thrown into t he drivers side window, and went though Kathy's chest. She had died on impact. But Olivia wasn't moving. She was hardly breathing.

"Ma'am…..can you hear me?" A young man asked Olivia. "Help is on the way. Shit." The young man swore. "Dad tell them to hurry up, she's pregnant and bleeding a lot!"

IRAQ-A few minutes before the crash

"Stabler gonna come eat with us?" Tom yells.

"Yeah I'm coming." Elliot says standing up and loosing his balance. "Whoa."

Tom caught Elliot. "Are you okay?"

"I feel weird. Something's wrong." Elliot says clutching his heart.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Stabler?" Tom yells trying to hold Elliot up. "HELP!"

"Liv…." Elliot mumbles. "Heart."

"What's wrong sir?" A young man appears.

"Get a medic, Stabler is having a heart attack." Tom yells back.


	13. Chapter 13

NEW YORK

"Ma'am can you hear me?" Someone is saying to me. I feel so strange.

I open my eyes and I rub the corner of my head, and bring my hand down to look at it. Blood. "What the hell?" I ask trying to sit up, which I accomplish but with great pain.

"Miss. Benson are you okay?" A doctor asks me. "I'm doctor Greene and this is doctor Ross."

"Hi." I say remembering everything that happened. "What happened to Kathy?"

"The woman in the other car was killed on scene. One of the boards from the truck went right though the window and right into her heart. Killed her instantly." Dr Ross said.

"But how are you feeling ma'am?" Dr. Greene asked.

"I'm okay. I have a headache. Assuming I probably smacked my head around a little. My legs feel numb though, am I okay?" I ask nervously.

"About that ma'am. We need to talk with you." Dr. Ross said.

I look up at both the doctors and Im scared to death what they are about to tell me. I look over at the big window and can see Maureen, Munch, Fin, and Don all shaking their heads and I swear they are crying. I suddenly see Kathleen and Lizzy running up to Don crying. I shake my head and place my hand on my stomach and look at the doctors.

"No." I say with tears coming down my face. "Please….no!" I scream.

"Ma'am we had to take the baby by a c-section. You were loosing a lot of blood and could have died." Dr. Greene said taking my hand.

I started sobbing. I looked up at both doctors with my eyes burning. "Did the baby die?" I ask.

"Yes ma'am." Dr. Ross said. "I tried to bring him back for over three hours. There was nothing I could do."

"Oh my god…" I sob even more. "You said you tried to bring him back to life, it was a boy?"

"Yes." Dr. Ross said taking my hand and giving me a quick squeeze. "We are so terribly sorry for your loss ma'am."

I nod my head and continue to cry even more. I curl up in a ball and wish to God Elliot was here. I ended up falling asleep for a few house, because I had a terrible dream about Elliot and woke up screaming.

"What's wrong honey?" Nurse Hathaway says checking my vitals.

"CAPTIAN!!" I scream louder. I see him jump up from outside and run into me followed by everyone else.

"Olivia, what's wrong?" Don asks me.

"I can't feel him." I say with tears streaming down my face. "Oh God….He's gone." I place my hands in my face and cry into them. Maureen walked around to my side of the bed and placed her arms around me and let me cry.

"She's probably upset about loosing the baby." The nurse says.

"NOO." I yell louder.

"Ma'am, you have gone though so much. You don't really understand what's going on here." The nurse says again.

I straighten up, and hold Maureen's hand. "Listen here bitch. No one ever told you to get involved into this conversation. So I suggest you leave me the hell alone!" I scream at her. The nurse looks at me with huge eyes and walks out of the room.

"Olivia what's wrong? How are you feeling right now?" George asks me coming closer to the bed.

"It's Elliot. I can't feel him anymore. Something is wrong with him." I say with my whole body shaking.

IRAQ-

"Get the paddles. Hit him again with them. Charge 350." A doctor commands.

"Look sir, he has a sinus rhythm." A nurse says. "I think we have him back."

"Your right. His heart beat is very strong, like nothing has even happened to this man. Let's get him some meds, so I can slow his heart beat down a little." The doctor says smiling.

"What the hell happened?" Elliot says waking up and tearing all of the cords off of him.

"You had a heart attack sir, I suggest you take it easy." The nurse says trying to lie him back down.

"Fuck that. I gotta get home. My girlfriend…something is wrong with her." I say getting up and ignoring what I was told. I stand up and start to move towards the door.

"If you walk out of here, I'll have you arrested." The doctor said.

"I need to go home." I say looking up at the doctor.

"Stabler." The man says shaking his head. "Let me examine you, I might have to give you medical leave to get home. So please give me a little bit okay?

"Alright." I say nodding my head in agreement.

After the doctor had ran some tests I was told to rest for a while to get my strength back up. I laid there trying to figure out why I couldn't feel Olivia anymore. I felt like my whole world was coming down. I felt empty. I prayed that nothing bad happened. But I also started to feel relief come over me. And I couldn't figure out why I was feeling that. I noticed I started to breathe harder and faster. I felt my arm going numb.

"Shit." I mumble. "Another damned heart attack." I say as I pass out.

NYC-OLIVIA'S POV

"Olivia, what do you mean you cant feel him anymore?" George asks sitting on the bed holding my hand.

"We have this connection. I can tell when something is wrong with him. But I cant even feel him right now. I'm really scared." I say closing my eyes and letting a few tears fall.

"Olivia do you think its because you are under a lot of stress right now?" George asks me.

"Maybe, I don't know. I am real tired." I say looking around the room.

"How about we let you get some rest and I'll come check in on you after a while." George says squeezing my hand and standing up.

"Where will you be?" I ask in the most scared tone I've heard in a long time.

"We'll be across the street at the little diner." Munch says. "I promise we will be back real soon. I need to feed Fin before he passes out and…well….Maureen needs to eat to." He says hoping that he didn't touch a bad subject.

"Okay. Please don't be long. I don't want to be alone." I say getting more comfortable in the bed.

"Olivia do you want me to stay here? I don't want to eat right now, and they can bring me back something when they are finished." Don says giving me a half smile.

"Or I could just watch after her." A new voice says. Which startled us all. We look towards the door to find a long blond hair woman smiling.

"Oh God Alex!" I say reaching out to the woman whom I've known for so long. "Your back."

"Yeah. I don't have to be in wpp anymore." Alex says embracing me in a hug. "How are you doing honey?"

"I've seen better days." I say.

"I bet." Alex says looking up at everyone else that has shocked looks on their faces. "What, have you seen a ghost or something?"

"No it's just that….wow." Don says smiling from ear to ear.

"Go on. I'll wait here with her. Don't worry." Alex says. "Then I'll tell you all why Im back."

"Thanks Alex. We'll be back soon." Fin says walking out the door with everyone else.

"Why don't you get some rest, and I'll sit here in this chair?" Alex suggest as she sits down.

"Okay. Thanks Al."

"No problem sweetie."

IRAQ-

"Damn Stabler the hits just keep coming." The doctor says with me waking up.

"Yeah I guess so." I say.

"You have been out for a few days. We wanted you to keep a normal rhythm. I think your gonna be okay." The doc says.

The colonel walked in to see me laying down in this makeshift hospital.

"Hi son, are you doing okay?" he asks me.

"Been better."

"I bet. Listen, we have sent word that you've had a heart attack to your family back home. But they wont know about the second one until we actually get you home." The Colonel says.

"Thanks. I get to go home?" I ask

"Yes in a few weeks. We need to make sure you can last the flight home. And I'll be going with you."

"Thanks Sir. I appreciate it." I say slowly falling into a deep sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

STABLER RESIDENCE SUNDAY 12:37 PM

"Fin can you help me up please?" I ask. "I need to get something to drink."

"Sure baby." Fin says grabbing a hold of my hands and slowly lifting me up off the couch.

"Are you healing up okay Olivia?" Melinda asked me sitting next to Don holding hands.

"Yea. I went to the doctor on Friday and they said that I can have children again. And I should be better and back to work in about a week." I said pouring more lemonade into a glass.

"That's good to hear." Melinda replied. "There's someone here in a black car Olivia."

"Black car?" I question. I stop for a moment thinking of who it could be. "I don't have any idea. I'm not expecting anyone."

"Hi Maureen!" Melinda says. "Oh honey you are getting so big. How long now?"

"I have a week left, and Im getting uh.." Maureen stopped and looked over at me.

"It's ok." I said. "George wants me to talk about or hear about you and the baby."

Maureen nods. "I'm miserable." Maureen laughs with John helping her sit down. They had been outside enjoying the sun.

There was a knock at the door.

"Well lets go see who the mysterious people are in the black car." I say placing my cup down and slowly making my way to the door.

"Probably the government to take John away." Fin said laughing.

"Shut up." Munch said back grinning.

I look though the small glass opening on the other side of the door. "Oh shit." I say out loud. "Ohh God…NO!" I yell with tears streaming down my face.

"Olivia what is it?" Don asked getting up from his chair and walking over to me while I had opened the door.

"Yes?" I manage to say through my tears.

"Is there a Miss. Olivia Benson here?" The older man asked. He was a general.

"I'm her." I slowly say feeling Don grab onto me.

"I'm General Dennis. I have a message from a Major. Stabler"

I started sobbing. It had been weeks since I had heard from Elliot. I held on to Don like he was my anchor. And for the past few weeks he has been.

"Whats the message?" Don asked.

"Major. Stabler has had a heart attack." The General said.

"Ohhh my God!" I scream crying even louder.

"Fin." Don calls out. "Take her up stairs please."

"Sure thing Cap." Fin says picking me up and carrying me up to my bedroom.

"Is Elliot okay?" Don asked.

"He's resting now. And should be home soon." General Dennis says. "You'll excuse me but I have to be on my way to inform someone that their son has died."

"Yes, thank you very much."

A WEEK LATER: SVU MONDAY 4:34

I was staring at my computer screen. I was placed on ass duty for a week. Its better than nothing. I finally calmed down enough to let Don tell me that Elliot would be home soon. My Elliot. The one man I only let love me. The one man that I finally let into my life completely. And that day that I was in the hospital, I really thought he had died. But thank God he didn't. I would have died right there if he had. I look at the clock to see if I could go home yet, but I still had another twenty minutes. And I've learned that working here, a lot can happen in twenty minutes. I sigh when I see John come out of Don's office laughing. And Fin was talking on the phone. I suddenly realize my phone was ringing. I look up at Don and John and they give me the weirdest looks, it must have been ringing for a while.

"Special Victims Unit…Benson speaking?" I say into the phone. "WHAT! Okay….uh huh. Thanks, no it's okay. I'll tell him. Thanks!" I say slamming the phone down into the receiver.

"What's up?" Don asks when he seems me grabbing my things off the desk.

"Maureen's in the hospital. She's in labor!" I say with a smile plastered to my face.

Once we had gotten to the hospital John had got right in to see Maureen. I was there for a while until I decided I needed to sit down after standing up for 5 hours. I didn't realize I had sat to George, but he kept looking at me strange.

"What?" I say looking at him.

"How are you? I cant read you." George asks looking into my eyes.

"Tired, hungry…" I say before I notice his facial expression changing. "I'm a little jealous. But Its okay."

"If you need me I'll be around okay?" George says getting up.

A long ten hours later everyone was crowded around Maureen's bed looking at her holding her new baby girl.

"What's the rug rat's name?" Fin asks.

"Celia Ann Munch." Maureen says looking over at me. "Why don't you hold your grandbaby?"

I look up at Maureen with tears streaming down my face. "Okay." I say softly taking the baby from the younger woman. "Mo, John…she's beautiful." I say smiling.

"Olivia." George says. "Don't worry. These are tears of happiness. This is my first grandbaby." I say beaming.

"Just checking." George says smiling and walking out of the room.

"Well we are going to let you guys go and get some rest." Don says kissing the baby's forehead and giving Mo and John an quick hug. Fin followed suit.

"Good lookin' kid you got there." Fin says winking at John.

I handed the baby back and started to leave with Fin. "Hey Fin…wouldn't it be funny if Celia got into government when she got older?" I say laughing.

John just rolled his eyes at us as we walked out of the hospital.

We started to get into Fin's car and drive away.

"Any work on Elliot yet?" Fin asks me.

"No." I say. "I think he'll end up just getting here when he gets here."

"Probably. Want me to stay with you again hon?" Fin asks me as he stops in front of Elliot's house.

"No I'm okay. Have a good night Fin."

"You too." Fin says driving away.

FOUR DAYS LATER FRIDAY STABLER RESIDENCE 6:00PM

We were all having a good time. Fin and Don were BBQ outside. And Liz and Kate were all over the baby. While John and Mo were resting after having a long 5 days. I was getting things ready when I heard Don call out for me. I walked outside to fin Mo and John sitting there with all of the kids.

"What's up?" I ask.

"Everything ready inside?" Don asks.

"Yeah. Eight plates right?" I ask making sure I counted everyone.

"I think you missed someone." Dickie said playing with his soccer ball.

"Who?" I ask quickly counting everyone. "I have everyone." I say really confused.

"Me." A new voice says from behind me.

My eyes grew wide. I knew who's voice it was. I wrapped my arms around my stomach that was still swollen from the DNC and it still going down from being pregnant. I realized Elliot still had no idea I wasn't pregnant anymore. I got scared. So I slowly turned around.

"Hey." Elliot says looking into my brown eyes. "Liv?" Elliot says when he realizes that I'm much smaller than my last picture shows.

Tears start to form up in both of our eyes.

"Let's all go inside." Don suggests to everyone, but making it clean he meant right now.

Elliot walked up to me and wrapped his arms around me softly. I was still in shock. He knew I was, I wasn't opening myself up to him like I had done in the past.

"Sweetheart, what happened?" Elliot asked with tears forming in his eyes.

"You better sit down." I say leading him to the bench. "I had my doctors appointment the morning I saw you on TV."

"Let me guess, you didn't make it there." Elliot said taking my hands into his. I looked down and saw his hands beat up. Scrapes, dirty nails.

"No. We were driving and Kathy went crazy on me." I say with my voice cracking. I touch my belly forgetting my baby…..out baby isn't there any longer. Elliot looks at me with pleading eyes to know what happened. "She drove our car into a truck. She died El."

"I don't care about that bitch Liv. Im worried about you. I wish I was here to take care of you. I'm so sorry baby." Elliot said taking me into a hug.

"It's all my fault Elliot." I say sobbing into his shoulder. I could finally smell his sweet body.

"It is not your fault! Don't ever think that." Elliot says also crying now. "That bitch. I'm so sorry honey, I'm so sorry."

Elliot and I had stayed like that on the bench for hours just holding one another. Everyone had left, and the kids had gone to bed. Maureen and John had stayed the night there, unknown to Elliot and Olivia.

"Want to go inside?" Elliot asks me.

"Yeah. It's cold out here."

We walk inside the house and Elliot looked over at me and smiled.

"Liv?"

"Yeah?" I ask getting us some bottle water.

"I will make you a mother." Elliot says brushing some of my bangs out of my face.

I lean in to his lingering touch. "I know." I say as we gently kiss on the lips.

Suddenly we heard a baby crying.

"What's that?" Elliot asks me.

"Oh….want to go meet your granddaughter El?" I ask.

Elliot got teary eyed again that night and nodded his head yes. "I Want to. But Liv?"

"Yeah?" I ask knowing he dosnt want his water. I smile.

"I really need a beer."

"Okay" I say laughing a little and getting him a beer out of the fridge.

We walked up the stairs and knocked on the bedroom door where John and Maureen usually stays.

"Come in." John says.

Maureen was in the chair nursing the baby.

"I'm sorry honey." Elliot says turning away.

"It's okay daddy. She's done." Maureen says fixing herself and quickly burping the baby.

"She's a grown woman, has a baby and still calls me daddy. I love that." Elliot says with a big grin on his face.

"Want to hold your grand daughter?" Maureen asks standing up and walking over to us.

ELLIOT'S POV:

"I'd love to." I say taking the small baby from my daughter. "She's beautiful. What's her name?"

"Celia Ann." John says.

"Wonderful." I say rocking the baby until she had slowly went to sleep. "I love you hon." I say kissing her and handing her to John.

"Is Liv ok?" John asks me.

I turn around and notice she isn't with me any more. I shrug my shoulders and walk out of the room closing the door behind me.

I walk into our bedroom to find Liv standing at a small crib quietly sobbing.

"Hey baby." I say walking up behind her.

"Hi." Olivia says weakly.

"We are going to make it though this."

Olivia looked at me and smiled. "I know."

"And one day we are going to fill this crib." I say kissing her forehead.

"I know." Olivia says wrapping her arm around me.

"And I love you."

"I love you to Ell.


	15. Chapter 15

THREE YEARS LATER

ELLIOT'S POV 1:27AM

"C'mon baby…give it a real push." I say trying to encourage my wife of three years to push harder.

"I cant!" Olivia screams. "Im so tired."

"I know you are baby…." I say looking at the doctor.

"Olivia. Look at me." Dr. Ross says. "You need to push just once more and this time, you need to bear down really heard, and just let it all go."

"I'll try." Olivia says gripping my hand and the nurses hand tight. "Owwwwwwwwwww" Olivia screams which we found out later everyone else heard in the waiting room.

"Good job baby." I say giving Liv a kiss on the head.

We suddenly hear a wailing baby.

"Is the baby okay? Is my baby okay?" Olivia asks looking over at the doctor.

"Oh Mrs. Stabler. Your baby is just fine." Dr. Ross says quickly cleaning up the screaming baby. "Do you want to know what you have?"

"YES!" We both blurt out.

"Mr. & Mrs. Stabler you have a wonderful baby boy." Dr. Ross says handing the baby to Olivia.

We both were crying tears of happiness.

I lean down and kiss my new son and my wife. "Liv?"

"Yeah?" Olivia says looking up at me with wide eyes when the baby starts to suck on her breast.

"I told you." I say smiling down at them together.

"Huh?" Olivia asks scrunching up her nose.

"I told you we'd fill that crib up." I say. "Im going to go tell everyone."

"Yes you did." Olivia says smiling up at me.

Olivia and I had been trying to get pregnant for two years and three months. It finally happened on her birthday. We both were so excited we couldn't wait to tell anyone. As soon as we were married six months after I returned from my tour of Iraq, one of us had to leave SVU. Olivia was going to leave because she said it was dangerous job for her to be doing when we are trying to have a baby and after a baby would be born. But I surprised her and the Cap'n when I put in for a transfer of duty.

"Your doing what?" Olivia asks me while we were standing up in the cribs.

"I put in for duty transfer." I say smiling.

"Why the fuck did you do that?" Olivia asks me, almost yelling.

"Because I know you love SVU. You ant live with out it Liv."

Olivia smiled. "What are you doing then?"

I kind of laughed. "I'm going to have a real weird job."

"Which is?" Olivia questions.

"I get to stand there all day from 9-5. Being a bailiff for the judges." I say proudly.

"Oh shit Elliot." Olivia says pulling away from me.

She wasn't really that mad. Just shocked. It didn't last long. Only about 5 months. Then the opening over at the 1-9 came up. I work as a normal uni now. Working the red light areas mostly at night. I get to see Olivia sometimes at night. She got paired up with Fin. Good for her. Its hard keeping my mouth shut when theres a rape vic, or a murder/rape. But im getting better.

Anyways. Baby is awake and Olivia is out working a case. I'll let this go.


End file.
